Uncharted
by Andromeda Writes
Summary: "In a Perfect World"/"Slice of Life" AU. Pointless Kaider fluff for the soul.
1. Uncharted

**_"Everbody has to get their hands on gold, and I want__ uncharted." _**_\- _Sara Bareilles, "Uncharted"

"It knocks my equilibrium off," she complained as she lifted the three-years-too-small foot up onto the mechanic's table. "Do you have any replacements of a more fitting size?"

The mechanic eyed her and wondered why she didn't have one already. She was, after all, the most praised mechanic in New Beijing. And a cyborg one, at that! "Depends on your budget."

Cinder sighed, knowing that her savings would be completely depleted after today. She managed to start saving under her controlling guardian's nose by taking customers on the side, fixing hovers for cheaper than other shops, keeping the univs stashed for herself. It would be worth it. She pulled up the bank account in her retinal display. Cinder calculated quickly how much she would need for a simple dress, a decent pair of boots to cover her cyborg leg, and a wearable pair of dress gloves. Oh, and a ride on a hover. Certainly Adri would never allow her to be seen with them. Every cent of her savings was split up over her retinal display and she sent the account away. "Seven hundred univs."

"Tch," the mechanic muttered under his breath. "I think I have one. It's used and not that great, but it'll help your equilibrium. Or whatever. It's 650."

_Perfect_. She could maybe buy a few nice hair products at the store and have Iko do her hair for the ball. "Great!"

She watched him sit up from his bench and move to the back of the store. She slipped her boot back on and dropped her heavy foot to the ground and looked around again. The walls were lined with all kinds of cyborg body parts (could they even be called _body_parts?) and replacement parts for hovers. Cinder rocked back on her heels and sighed to herself. One day she would be allowed to leave her pathetic excuse for a family and have her own hover and her own home. She planned, of course, to take Iko with her and have Peony visit often. One day, she promised herself.

The mechanic entered the front of the store again and dropped the metal foot onto the table. Aluminum, Cinder assumed. It would have to do. "Is this a good size?" He asked her in a gruff voice.

She picked it up and studied it from every angle, making sure it would be compatible with her leg and nervous system, before nodding. "It's perfect, thank you."

"650 univs, please."

She swiped her wrist under the scanner to pay for it and bowed to him before leaving to return to her booth to attach it.

Iko was waiting for her when she returned. The small android, pale and oval with a wonderful personality chip, squealed upon seeing Cinder come in, cyborg foot tucked under her arm. "You found one, you found one! I can't believe you're going to the ball, Cinder! Oh, oh. If you dance with Prince Kai, please tell him all about me!"

Cinder grunted and sat on her chair, pulling her boot off and lifting her foot to rest on her knee while she picked out a fitting screwdriver that would work on the nearly-stripped screw. "Don't be ridiculous, Iko. Even if no one can tell I'm a pathetic cyborg, I have no curves fitting of a woman my age and, besides, my overall features are a bit underwhelming, but I appreciate the thought."

Iko's fans began to whir loudly. She was upset. Cinder ignored them and focused instead on what she was doing, and the smell of cinnamon rolls wafting from the bakery across the way. The one that didn't serve Cyborgs. One of the only shops at the market where the owner _knew_she was a cyborg. "Don't say that! You're the prettiest of them all, Cinder!"

"Thanks, I guess."

Cinder grabbed the new foot and began to attach all of the wires to make it a part of her, placing brand new screws in their rightful places. After only a few minutes, she extended her leg and wiggled her mechanical toes. "Perfect fit!"

"Are we closing now? You promised we would close early so we can go shopping!"

Cinder tugged at the hems of her gloves and glanced at the android. "Of course we are. Let's go!"

She locked the door behind them as they left, making their way towards the dress boutique down the way. With only three hundred univs to spare on a cute dress, eighty on boots, and fifty on gloves, with sixty set aside for the hover ride there and back, Cinder's hopes weren't too high. But they had to have _something_.

Iko's fan began to whir once again as they neared the boutique, only as a sign of excitement this time rather than anger. "I think cerulean would look great with your skin color, Cinder! We should ask someone for help!"

Cinder bit her cheek. She really didn't want to draw attention. If she asked, then they'd want to help her in the fitting room. Most people were very off put by the whole metal limbs thing. "That's an oddly specific color, Iko. Let's keep our options open." Iko's response was an obviously disappointed beep.

The boutique wasn't too overwhelming, fortunately. The dresses were first split up by size (Cinder decided she was probably a size four) and then by color. She did consider that, probably, a darker shade of blue would look good with her sun-kissed skin. Uncomfortable, Cinder hugged herself around her waist and entered the boutique completely, eliciting stares from customers and employees alike with her dirty khaki shorts, messy brown ponytail, and ratty black boots. She quirked a nervous smile and proceeded to the size 4, blue dress section.

Despite it being the day of the ball, the store wasn't too busy. Most people plan ahead, Cinder thought to herself. She wasn't the planning-ahead type when it came to most things.

Iko snatched a dress from the hanger before Cinder even had a chance to look through them. "Oh, Cinder! This would look great on you!" The small android held it up to the best of her ability, though she hardly reached Cinder's waist. The hem of the dress brushed the clean tile floor. "It's an empire style, which looks good on _anyone_," that probably wasn't true, "the pleated skirt twirls really well when you spin, and it's got short sleeves that aren't too overbearing and modified sweetheart necklines are _so_in this summer!"

Cinder grumbled and snatched the dress from Iko's hand, setting it on her arm for fitting. She didn't know what any of those words meant, but Iko seemed confident enough about it. Glancing down, the color seemed to make her skin shine. Maybe it was a good pick. She raked through the rest of the rack and found a few hopefuls, and rushed off to the private fitting rooms in the back of the store.

She slid on Iko's pick last. It was only ten univs over budget, but Cinder had some wiggle room anyway. The other's found their way to the "hell no" pile before they were even fully zipped up. But the last one, it fit like the happiest dream. It hugged the little curves that Cinder actually had and helped accentuate them, the empire style exaggerating her chest ever so slightly.

"Twirl!" Iko urged. Cinder did so, the skirt fanned around her and the cool air that hit her thighs made her feel alive.

"This is it, Iko. You're the best."

"Anything to get Prince Kai to notice you!"

Cinder rolled her eyes and slid the dress off, quickly getting dressed again, and exited the dressing room. "Now, for the boots and gloves."

"I think silver would be a good color with that one. Silver and azure. Oh I just _love_it!" Iko gushed. She had a word for every shade of every major color, Cinder noticed.

A pair of thigh-high silver boots peeked out from the section in her size. Because of course they did. Today seemed to be going much, much better than planned. Iko was to them before Cinder could even lift her metal foot to follow her. Cinder bent down and took the boot off of her normal foot, sliding the silver boot onto it with ease. It fit perfectly. Yes, today was going _too_well, but Cinder didn't let her hopes get too high.

"They're only sixty univs!" Iko celebrated with numerous beeps that drew looks of irritation. "They're under budget!"

Cinder grinned, "That leaves 110 for a nice pair of gloves." If she didn't mind her entire savings to be gone once she got on that hover, that is. Cinder couldn't help consider that maybe she didn't care.

"So silk is out," Iko said in her sad, only slightly robotic voice.

"But I don't have to stick with hideous linen gloves, so there's that."

The glove section was sparse, but most were one-size-fits-all, so they couldn't complain too much. Her eyes scraped by a pair of nice silver-colored velvet gloves. Frankly, for their 100 univs price, they were gorgeous. Cinder's hair wouldn't look fabulous that night, but she had a wonderful ensemble to make up for it.

"Going to the ball tonight?" The cashier asked with a smile, simply making casual conversation.

Cinder nodded quickly, "Yes, and I'm nervous. It's my first one."

"Well," the cashier was probably in her mid-twenties, Cinder thought, "I hear Prince Kai is looking for a potential wife. I saw you pick out this dress and knew it would look gorgeous on you. You might get lucky." She winked at her. She waited a beat, but no orange light appeared in her display to indicate it had been a lie. If Cinder could blush, she would be a very deep shade of red. At least Iko could give the color a name.

"O-oh, n-n-no. There are so m-many more worthy girls that'll be there."

"You might be surprised."

* * *

"Iko, you're pulling my hair!" Cinder reached back and scratched her neck where Iko had scraped it with the brush, just under her control panel.

"If you would _hold still_, you'd be fine," the android replied.

The cyborg girl felt as her android companion began to twist her hair about, not facing a mirror and having no idea what she was doing. Her hair was fine and not even a nice shade of brown, so if it ended up looking okay, she would be surprised. "Oh, Cinder, your hair is so difficult. But it's starting to come together!"

Her fringe fell over her eyes and she wondered if the android had been practicing her sarcasm, but she was afraid to ask.

Finally, after a headache and a lot of lost strands of hair, Iko released her and rolled back. "Oh, it's so cute!" Cinder picked up the small hand mirror she had borrowed from Peony and studied it. Half of it was pulled back, the rest left down to cover the control panel, and the part that was pulled back was braided down the crown of her skull on either side, the separate braids held together with a clip at the base of her skull. It wasn't breathtaking and obviously not professionally done, but it still looked beautiful. Her fringe skirted around her left eye with precision.

Cinder smiled excitedly, "Oh, Iko. You're the absolute best."

"I know!"

In the stuffy basement where Cinder was supposed to be working while her "family" prepared for the pre-ball ceremony, the mostly unloved cyborg was preparing for the event of a lifetime. Even if it was anticlimactic, the whole point was that she was going to a ball and she was going to look beautiful doing it. Cinder didn't know what it was like to be beautiful, but something about it sounded nice.

She dressed down to her underwear and took a calming breath, her retinal display showing pre-warnings about adrenaline and other chemicals starting to be overproduced. Something about that sounded nice, too.

She slipped into the dress and had Iko help her zip it up. Next, she put on the boots. They climbed their way around her calves with obvious ease. The gloves were another story all together. Pulling one around her cyborg hand was a questionable difficulty in and of itself, for they were rather snug. Cinder cursed herself for not trying them on beforehand, but it ended up okay. It hid the unnatural metal hand well enough. She heard Peony shout "goodbye" from the top of the basement stairs before hearing her footsteps down the hall, and the front door open and closed. They were gone. Cinder heaved a sigh of relief and slid the other glove on.

"Iko, I think tonight is going to go much better than I originally thought."

"You're just now seeing that?"

Cinder rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs, using the full-length mirror in Peony and Pearl's shared room to check herself out.

She couldn't help but beam. Cinder didn't know if this was others would consider beautiful, but it felt close enough like it. She knew she was much too underdressed for the annual ball, but she felt confident. Things were certainly going to happen.

"Shall I call a hover," Iko asked, excitement whirring through her fans and the beeps of her modem.

"Please? I might chicken out if I do it."

Nerves were boiling in Cinder's stomach, but she took deep breaths to help slow her heart rate – mostly in order to make her retinal display shut up already.

Iko wheeled over to Cinder not a minute later, "The hover's on its way! Oh, Cinder. I so wish I could go with you! You look so beautiful and I'm so jealous!"

"Iko, you don't know how to feel jealousy," Cinder mused with a wink.

"Irrelevant," the android groaned.

Cinder listened for the giveaway whir of a hover's arrival and started towards the door when she heard it. "Well, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

* * *

The palace was decked to the nines in red and gold, the curtains draped across the windows with just the right amount of elegance. The air smelled of excitement and fancy hors d'oeuvres. She entered alone, and that warranted a few stares, but nothing she couldn't shake off.

She prayed not to trip down the stairs as she entered the ballroom, her new foot already well-adjusted to the rest of her body. The boots had heels on them that were wide enough for her to maintain her balance. She tried not to look for Prince Kaito, but her eyes couldn't help but wander over the wave of people before her as she stepped onto the marble floor.

Her entrance was highly anticlimactic, she noticed. But maybe it wasn't a bad thing. The less attention drawn to her, the less likely she was to be pointed out as that freak cyborg mechanic girl. She'd prefer to keep her second-class citizen status on a not-well-known level.

She grabbed a small square of chocolate from one of the trays being carried around, and a glass of sparkling water from another. Something to keep her hands occupied, to make it less awkward that she wasn't mingling or dancing with anyone.

Cinder tucked herself into a corner of the ballroom, happy enough to just be watching the event happen. If someone asked her to dance, she would decide then if she wanted to dance. Of course, cyborg mechanics typically couldn't do such a thing. She sure would try. Her audio interface turned down the volume just a bit, making the music more bearable over the sound of the chatter. Cinder smiled to herself. Even though she was on the outside looking in, it was so nice to be there. That was enough.

She finished her glass of water and held it lazily in her metal hand, not bothering with walking forth to place it on the table.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. A soft, young voice. "You know, the entire point of a ball is that you dance."

Cinder expected it to be one of the waiters, or perhaps a palace guard. When she turned her head, her retinal display pulled up the young man's profile within seconds.

Prince Kaito. Future emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth.

Right there. Right in front of her. Paying attention to only her. She didn't even hear the announcement of his arrival, and no one else seemed to notice. A waiter stopped by as her heart rate spiked and took the glass from her. She appreciated that, since she was certain she probably would have dropped it.

She leaned into a bow as soon as she could reconnect with the rest of her body. "Y-Your Highness! My apologies! I came alone and am content with simply watching the ball."

"You don't dance, do you?" His voice held a light chuckle as the words streamed from his throat in smooth form.

"Not usually. M-mechanic, you know."

He bent down to make eye contact with her, "Stop bowing, please. It's a pleasure. I'm Prince Kaito, but you can call me Kai. And you are?"

Cinder's eyes widened ever so slightly, her heart racing, her retinal display flashing warnings. She sent the warnings away and knew she already had a lot to tell Iko when she returned home. "Cinder. Linh Cinder."

"Linh Cinder." Her name sounded so beautiful coming from him. "It's a true pleasure. Would you like a dance?"

Her heart toppled its way through her torso, finding a resting place at the bottom of her stomach. "B-but, I'll just step on you. I might break your toe or something."

Kai laughed, and it sounded genuine. Cinder half-wished she could blush just so she knew what he was doing to her. She always thought Peony and Iko's obsession with him was silly and childish, but she couldn't deny just how handsome the prince was. His skin was a shade darker than hers, his hair a darker shade of brown, maybe black. His deep eyes seemed to bore into the soul of anyone whose eyes they met. He was a few inches taller than her and thin and so, so, _so_handsome. And kind! That, too, was important.

"Nonsense. You'll learn as we go." He stuck out his right hand. "Shall we?"

She feared that he would notice her cyborg hand, or that she would crush one or all of his toes with her aluminum foot. Sighing, she decided to do it. Dancing with the prince was literally a once-in-a-lifetime-if-ever event for girls everywhere and, dammit, she'd do it.

"If I hurt you in any way, I'm not liable for it," she said with a half-smile.

He nodded as she took his hand, "Don't even worry about it, Cinder."

Her stomach flipped and he led her to the center of the dance floor, for everyone to see. For Adri and Pearl to see. For Peony to see, though less because it would make her jealous and more because she would be so happy for her step-sister. For the _world_to see. The ball was broadcast on various channels throughout the world, and she was surely being noticed by many.

She was definitely clumsy at first, warranting laughs from a few select couples that surrounded them. Fortunately, the more they danced, the better she got. His hand around her waist didn't help her nerves at all, and she continually sent aside the warnings on her retinal display, hoping he didn't notice. He was staring so intensely into her eyes. It was _killing_her, the way his gaze never faltered, never shifted. As if she was the only one in the room. The only one in the world.

Cinder knew it would end eventually, but she savored the moment as he twirled her in front of him, her pleated skirt fanning around her just as it did at the boutique.

"So, you didn't come with any friends?" He asked as the orchestra switched to a slower song. The surrounding groups were getting impatient, wondering when their daughters would have their turn to dance with the prince. He ignored them.

Cinder averted her eyes away from his, "I don't really have friends. There's Iko, but she's just an android we've had around for a while. She's got a great personality chip, but that's about it. One stepsister loves me, but my other stepsister and my guardian hate me, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" She laughed sadly and wondered why she was telling the prince that, of all people. "But it doesn't matter." She met his eyes again, happier. "I'm dancing with the future emperor and that's kind of exciting."

"Future emperor. _Ugh_." He twirled her again and Cinder wondered if she would get dizzy if he tried it another time. "And it's kind of exciting? Just kind of?"

"Maybe a bit more than that," she chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

Silence followed.

He dipped her.

Brought her back up, and her human hand was pressed against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

"I hear you're looking for a wife."

"Unfortunately I need to be married before I ascend the throne, or so my father believes. I'm not sure if it's that necessary."

Cinder momentarily lost her footing, caught herself again. "I can see where he's coming from. I can see where you're coming from, too."

"It's ridiculous for me to need to find a potential wife in just a night."

"Of course."

"But I've got an idea or two of candidates."

"Is that so?"

He leaned in closer to her, and she just noticed his cologne and the scent of fresh soap. Kai was perhaps too good to be true, even for a prince. "Are you free for a date tomorrow night?"

She half-thanked whatever god there was that she couldn't blush as she tried to think of a smooth reply. Her mind came up blank. "I might not be anymore, it seems." Cinder found it so simple to embarrass herself, and usually only when it counted.

"I hope not. I'll send a hover for you around 1900? It would be an honor for me to get to know you better."

Probably not, Cinder thought. If he knew who she was… _what_she was… She couldn't risk it.

"I… I can't." She broke the dance off and stepped back. Most of the guests had gone back to dancing until they noticed her pull away, all eyes on her. "I-I'm sorry, Prince Kai. I can't."

She rushed through the crowd, out of the ballroom and onto the terrace, hoping he wouldn't follow. Hoping he would forget her and move on.

Maybe she'd hoped for that bit too much.

"Cinder?" He was alone. He must have told the guards to hold everyone back and leave them alone. At least they wouldn't have an audience. "What's wrong?"

She froze and reluctantly tilted her head towards him, "I'm not fitting to be a wife, or anything to you at all, Prince Kai."

"Just Kai, please." He took a step towards her, "Please, tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"At risk of sounding cliché, it's not you, it's me. Literally." She held her cyborg hand to her heart, protectively covered it with her normal hand.

He shook his head at her, "Cinder, you don't have to be afraid of me. It would only be a date. If you truly do not wish to go with me, that is fine. I would like to understand why, though, if that's all right."

Shaking, she turned to him. It was a tough decision for her to make in that moment, and she'd wished that the lack of audience would calm her down (it didn't). She reached for the hem of her glove and kept her eyes trained on him the entire time she tugged it off.

The metal gleamed in the light of the crescent moon that hung above them. She watched his expression change from momentary shock to soft again. He dropped his head. "I guess I do understand your reluctance, then."

He was handling this better than Cinder had expected. She pulled the glove back on again, praying that no prying eyes had seen her abnormalities. "If you take back your offer, I wouldn't blame you."

Kai lifted his head again and quickly covered the distance between them, grabbing her elbows with all of the gentleness of a true prince. "If anything, my desire for you to accompany me on a date has only increased."

Cinder gaped at him, surprised that a simple, two-and-a-half song long dance had had such an effect on him. "I'm not sure what to say, Kai."

He kissed her cheek and moved his lips to her ear. His hands trailed their way down her forearms and into her hands, intertwining their fingers. The feel of hot breath on her neck sent chills up and down her spine. "Say yes."

Shaking and way more nervous than she wanted to be, Cinder nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you, Prince Kai."

She had much to tell Iko and Peony, indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I almost never write one shots in a few hours. But I kind of started writing this and didn't stop. I just finished Cress and I'm still reeling from feelings, so I had to write _something_. I only reread it a few times, so if there's mistakes or things that don't make sense then, um, sorry. So sorry. It was kind of dumb and a little shorter than I would've liked, and the ending is pretty 'eh', but I had fun writing it and that's always important, right? Right!


	2. Alive

_**"Take a lover that looks at you like maybe you are magic." - Frida Kahlo**_

She listened to the familiar stomp of her guardian down the hall. She refused to refer to Adri as her stepmother, in any context, refused to pretend there was any real familial connection between them. At the moment, Adri was angry, of that much she was certain. Cinder sat rigid on her small, messy bed, shoulders held taut and face neutral. She knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The door slammed open.

"Just what were you thinking, Cinder?" Adri barked, face already red, Pearl in tow. Probably to laugh at her scolding. Pearl was her mother's daughter, if there ever was one. "Where did you get that pathetic get up? You were supposed to be working! Not going to the ball! And you eliminated any chance Pearl could have had with the prince. How _dare _you!"

A headache began to wreak havoc in Cinder's head, and she was happy that she could not cry. "I borrowed the clothes from a friend," Pearl laughed at the last word, "and I thought that maybe, since I'm the one who works to pay the bills, that I deserved _something _for myself."

Adri scowled. "You did not so much as even ask to attend! You went! Without my permission. And then you fooled the prince into thinking you were anything special. I bet he doesn't even know that you're a pathetic and lowly cyborg, right? You kept that from him? Imagine his reaction when he finds out!" Pearl cackled at the thought.

Cinder hugged herself to make the shaking stop as she stared up at Adri, "He already knows."

Her guardian clenched her jaw, "If you think I will let you leave this apartment to go on that date with him, you are sorely mistaken, Cinder."

Adri left and Pearl flipped her hair as she followed after her mother. Cinder stood up from her bed and shut the door as calmly as she could manage, her entire body shaking, her head pounding to make up for her inability to shed tears.

Her one shot at getting out of there, her one shot at actually feeling alive, and it was taken away without a second thought. Not that she really had much faith in the idea that Prince Kai would actually want to marry her, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.

Iko, who had been hiding in the tiny closet inside of Cinder's room, slowly rolled out. "What a horrid human being she is! How can she be so heartless?"

"Not now, Iko," Cinder breathed. "I was stupid for getting my hopes up anyway. What would he ever see in me besides a political advancement?"

It wasn't five minutes into her sulking that a soft knock was sounded against her door. Weak and defeated, Cinder sighed. "Come in."

Peony poked her head in, a gentle smile on her face. "I brought you something."

Cinder said nothing, her head still down. Peony tiptoed into her room and shut the door behind her, holding the purple silk dress up in front of her. "It's one of my favorite dresses, and I think it would be a great choice for your date tonight."

She wasn't sure if Peony meant to drive the knife in deeper or not, but she did anyway.

"In case you didn't hear, your mother forbid me to go."

The younger stepsister threw the dress next to Cinder on the bed. "I can convince her! At least put the dress on. It would even match well with your boots and gloves from last night!"

She exhaled a laugh. "Peony, please."

Nearly crushed but unwilling to give up – as always, Peony lifted her chin, "At least put it on! Even if you're not going anywhere, there's nothing wrong with playing dress up."

Cinder decided to appease her sister and tried to avoid looking at the clock in the corner of her vision. There was no doubt that the hover he promised to send her at 1900 would be there within minutes, and that made it all the more terrible.

Iko spoke up, "I agree with Peony! Dress up is always fun! We'll do your makeup and hair, too!"

Heaving a sigh, Cinder stood up. "Fine." She started to strip off her typical mechanic's outfit of dirty khakis, raggedy boots, and rugged gloves. Down to just her underwear and cyborg parts, she pulled the silk dress on. She was taller than Peony, but her lack of curves helped it to fall low enough. It was full-length, so it wouldn't be a bother to wear the same boots as she had at the ball.

She almost forgot that it wouldn't matter anyway.

She slid into the boots and slipped her hands into the gloves.

"You're the prettiest, Cinder!" Iko reminded with an excited whir of her fans.

"Thank you, Iko," She replied in a flat tone. Peony agreed with a quick round of clapping.

Her sister tipped her head, "Now, about your hair!"

Like clockwork, the doorbell rang.

* * *

The young man walked through the corridor of the run-down apartment building with his head held high and shoulders pulled back, an entourage of four guards surrounding him on every side. Cats walked by the group, clinging close to the wall, both strays and house pets, and young children stopped playing in the hall to watch as he passed. One of the most important men in the Eastern Commonwealth, on their side of town. In their sad excuse for a home.

The elevator ride was slow and creaky, but Prince Kai considered none of it to be below him. These were his people, and he would respect them. As emperor, he'd make an effort to help them.

The elevator doors opened to a dreary and drab grey wall with carpet that was tearing at the edges. They stepped out and turned left, headed directly for the Linh residence. Only slightly nervous, Kai lifted his pointer finger and pressed the doorbell in, listening to the tune just on the other side of the wall.

The door opened within seconds, and Adri and Pearl bowed immediately, after temporarily losing their composures. "Your Highness!" Adri began as she righted herself, "It is an honor. May I ask what brought you to my home?"

Kai tipped his head in greeting, "Good evening. I believe a Linh Cinder lives here, is that correct? I've come to pick her up for a date we had planned tonight."

Adri tilted her head to the side in feigned confusion, "I'm sorry, Cinder is not a name we know in this home."

"Is that so?" His smile never faltered. "That's a shame. I was sure this was the correct place. You are her guardian, correct?"

The older woman swallowed and shrugged, "I was, yes, but no longer. She isn't here. I am sorry, Your Highness. Though if you are looking for a wife, my daughter Pearl is a much better candidate." Pearl curtsied from behind her mother.

Kai's eye twitched, "That is not necessary, Miss Linh. But thank you anyway."

He started to turn when a voice from behind Adri spoke up, "Cinder is in her room."

"Shut up, Peony!" Pearl growled, swatting at her sister's arm.

"Aw mom, just let Cinder go on her date with Prince Kai, okay? Please?" Peony all but dropped to her knees.

Kai leaned in a bit, hands folded behind his back, "So, she does live here? Well, tell her to come out!"

Cinder was way ahead of his request, though, and she was being pushed out of the hallway by the small android called Iko. She was very clearly, very obviously quaking. The hurried hair style ended up being a fish tail braid down her back, her bangs falling into her eyes.

The prince simply smirked, "I'm glad to see you're ready, Cinder." The cyborg stepped gingerly around her seething guardian and bowed deeply in greeting. As she rose back up, he put out his arm for her to grab. "Shall we?" He glanced up at Adri, giving her an obviously strained smile. "It was an honor to meet you," the orange light flicked in Cinder's vision and she almost laughed, "I will have her back at a reasonable time. Royal Decree." He bowed quickly to the small group inside the apartment and, Cinder in tow, they left.

When the elevator doors had closed again, Kai turned to Cinder. "She seems pleasant."

"Adri's the greatest, isn't she?" She replied.

"Indeed. She should get an award."

They shared a chuckle that even a guard or two joined in on.

* * *

There was a period of silence. A lean of the hover. A quick glance.

"Prince Kai, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," his crooked smile set her heart aflutter.

Cinder inhaled sharply, a giveaway of her nerves, "What are you getting out of this?"

"I don't-." He wet his lips, "What do you mean?"

"Courting a cyborg. You know how people feel about my kind. The only thing that will come of this is sympathy for you and embarrassment for me."

"Well." Kai stopped smiling. Cinder dropped her gaze. "Maybe I don't mind that you're a cyborg? I approached you before I knew about that, and it didn't change my mind when I did find out."

"But the Cyborg Protection Act-"

"-is outdated and ridiculous," he finished. He reached across the small space between them and took her metal hand, his fingers running over every joint that it could through the glove. She watched him trace the lengths of her fingers and the scar tissue where metal met skin and it sent a shock of electricity up and down her spine. "Is it so hard to believe that I think you're beautiful and worthy to be here?"

She bit her lip, "A bit, yes."

He grabbed her human hand with his free one, sending her stomach into somersaults with the warmth he radiated. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I just don't want to be used as a tool for your political advancement," she shook her head, nerves frying at the thought that she'd just divulged her biggest fear to him.

He released her hands and sat back, "I know that I'll be emperor soon, but that will only serve to allow me to outlaw the CPA, and you won't have to worry about your guardian ruling your life or being treated as if you are less than."

Cinder wanted to appreciate that, but she couldn't. "Even if you get rid of the Act, believe me when I tell you that I will still be treated 'less than'. The Second Era proved well enough that legally changing the status quo didn't actually do much to change the status quo."

"You have a point." She risked a glance at him, and he was grinning once again. "But this isn't the Second Era and I think I'd like to take a shot at it. It's worth the risk, yeah?"

She shrugged and there was an obvious upward tug at one corner of her mouth. "Maybe." She fiddled with her velvet gloves, rubbing them one way and back the other to create shapes in the fabric, her foot tapping away nervously. She lifted her eyes to see Kai looking at her, his lips lifted into a crooked smile, looking completely at home just watching her. Cinder cleared her throat and crossed her arms, feeling like maybe she shouldn't have questioned his choices, just for sake of not having it be so _awkward_.

It was the prince who broke the silence. "You know, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in front of my guards," he gestured toward the front of the rather sizeable hover, where the guards were stationed and tucked away from their conversation, "but you look amazing tonight."

If it were possible, Cinder would've blushed. "Th-thanks. Peony let me borrow this. I've never worn silk, but it's very pretty and I like it a lot. I'd wear purple a lot more often if I ever got out of the shop. And I'm sorry I'm wearing the same gloves and boots from the ball, I just didn't have any extra money to buy new ones and only Pearl has the same shoe size as me, and she would rather die than let me go anywhere near her things and-"

"Cinder."

She froze, not realizing she had been rambling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have to apologize." He interrupted, his hair falling over his eyes. Stars, he was handsome. "So, I'm assuming you'd like to know where I'm taking you."

She perked up and glanced out the window, "I didn't even think to ask…."

"The head chef in the palace kitchens used to own a really nice restaurant on the beach, overlooking the sea. It's a gorgeous view and we should get there just before sunset. It's amazing."

"A dinner date," Cinder mused. "Very traditional. It sounds really lovely. I don't think I've ever seen the sea."

"The sunset is beautiful." He nodded, "And what comes after that is a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

The orange light gave a fleeting blink. "You hope I'll like it, but you don't think I will."

"Well, yeah," Kai chuckled, pressing his palm against his forehead. "You caught me there." He raked his fingers through his hair and went back to studying her in silence for a moment, as if his eyes were carving out every turn of her face, from her sharp jawline to her soft cheekbones to the curve of her nose.

"So, uh, did you find another 'candidate' to be your potential wife?" She made quotation marks in the air at the word 'candidate', something she'd seen in a Second Era film once when she and Peony had a movie night.

"Would you be disappointed if I said no?" He asked. "It probably seems strange for me to say this, but I've never seen someone so happy just to be somewhere, not needing attention or the spotlight or anything. I read a quote one time from Second-Era author Ann Aguirre about how love at first sight may not exist, but sometimes when you meet someone, you feel a click. I think I felt that click when I saw you, Cinder."

She scratched the back of her head, "It was probably just the… um, sparkling water." A click that meant that much? No way. He was being ridiculous.

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm crazy, but I can't pretend I didn't feel anything."

Cinder chuckled, "Or maybe it was just my wiring affecting your bioelectricity and making you _think _you felt something."

"Then why did I feel it long after you left?"

She swallowed and stared hard at the ground. Kai leaned over and rested his chin on his fist, his elbow propped up on his knee, perplexed by Cinder's reaction. "You don't think much of yourself, do you?"

The air grew thick as Cinder wrung her hands together. "I, uh, no. Not really. Just a cyborg mechanic living under the oppressive regime that is her guardian who only lets her spend her life working. Not much to think of."

Kai sat back, crossed his arms over his chest, chewed on his lip for a moment in consideration of her words. The hover was starting to slow. "Now, hear me out. I know I've only known you, what? Twenty-four hours? But from what I do know, you're a smart girl, and you're thought-provoking and strong and would probably be much better off if not for your guardian."

A knock on the dividing wall between where the couple were seated in the hover and the royal guards indicated their arrival at the restaurant, only a twenty minute ride.

"I think, in time, you'll agree with me."

"I don't need a hero, Kai. I'm perfectly capable of saving myself."

He nodded. "Of course, but sometimes people just need a little boost."

* * *

"Part of our date is _dance lessons_?" Cinder gaped at the large, empty dance hall.

Kai smirked, "If you're in the running to be a princess, you have to know how to dance." Cinder froze and Kai winked at her, taking her cyborg hand. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm not a political candidate in the American Republic," she grumbled, forcing her feet to follow after him.

The dance instructor entered as soon as they'd gotten to the middle of the dance floor. Cinder watched her as she neared them. She had a skirt on, tears along the hem from years of jumping in the air and landing into a split, with semi-transparent tights underneath it and a long sleeved, form-fitting top. But Cinder wasn't concerned about the woman's outfit.

The instructor had a cyborg leg and foot.

She would be taught by someone who understood her. She squeezed Kai's hand as lightly as she could as so not to crush it. A sense of pressure told her he squeezed hers back.

If she could have kissed him right then, she would have.

The instructor bowed, "Evening, Kai. Always a pleasure to work with the prince." He bowed quickly in response. She turned to Cinder, the kindest smile on her face. "You must be Cinder! It's an honor to work with you. My name is Lilith." They bowed to each other. Based on her accent, Cinder assumed she was from Southern Africa.

"Th-thank you, Lilith."

Lilith stepped in a bit closer, "I hear you and I have a bit in common."

Cinder dropped her gaze, "I suppose."

"So what is it? Foot? Leg? Select vertebrae in your spine?"

Cinder stole a glance at Kai, and noticed that he seemed perfectly relaxed. She tried to trust him and forced herself to relax, too. "Foot and hand, actually." She gulped, "And eyes, I guess."

"Really?" She registered Kai's voice and glanced at him again, comforted by the look of childlike wonder in place of what she expected to be disgusted horror. He looked at her like maybe she was magic, rather than a terrifying robot. No orange light appeared in the corner of her vision.

"Really. I can't cry… or blush."

Kai laughed, "That explains a lot. Anyway, Lilith. Are you ready to teach Cinder how to dance?"

"Easy, Prince Kai." Lilith winked at him. "You're not exactly a pro yourself."

A smile tugged at the corners of Cinder's lips at the prince's outright acceptance of her… abnormalities. Her stomach in knots, she prepared for dancing and a lot of embarrassment.

* * *

They held hands as they walked back to the royal hover. Cinder felt alive in every way after only an hour. Her heart soared and she didn't want the night to end. Not at all.

"What if I told you I wasn't ready to take you home?" Kai asked. Relief filled her veins and wires.

She rested her temple against his shoulder as they walked. "Stars, it depends on what you'd say if I told you I wasn't ready to go back?"

"Good. I know the perfect spot for star gazing."

* * *

"We should practice your new skills," Kai whispered to her as they stared up into the starry sky.

"In the grass? That sounds like a recipe for disaster."

He jumped up before she could finish her sentence. "Come on!"

Groaning, she stood up and took his outreached hand. "Fine. But like I said last night, I'm not liable if you get hurt."

"Don't even worry about it, Cinder."

He began to hum a tune as they danced through the field, lit only by Luna's light. Cinder's dancing abilities had proved tenfold after only an hour of lessons. She'd learned to trust her movements and how to expect the next one.

Kai dipped her and, as he brought her back up, her foot landed on an unstable rock. She lost her footing, knocked them both over, and toppled onto the prince. She squeaked in embarrassment, but he did not release her waist. They both shared a soft laugh amongst themselves, happy that the guards had given them privacy and so they were alone in this embarrassment. As the laugh died down, they made no attempt to right themselves.

Kai took one hand from her waist and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing their way to her neck. He lifted his head off of the ground slightly and, hands planted on either side of his head, Cinder lowered herself and their lips met.

She sent away the messages in her retinal display as soon as they appeared, something about increased neurotransmitters in her bloodstream and an elevated heartbeat, and deepened the kiss. His grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her flush against him. Cinder found herself understanding the phrase "butterflies in your stomach" as she ran a hand through his hair, resting it at the base of his skull.

He pulled away before she was ready and she dragged her eyes open. Kai was smiling at her again. "Cinder?"

"Hmm?"

"Come live at the palace with me." Her eyes grew in confusion. Shock. "My father would not be against it and I know I've only just met you, but I think we can make this work. I want to get you away from that terrible guardian and her terrible daughter. Peony can come visit any time, and when she's 18 she can move in, too, and you can bring Iko and-"

Cinder shook her head, "Kai, no. That'll end up a mistake. We can't. Not yet."

"Maybe it will be a mistake, but I'd rather make it with you." He was still holding her against him, his eyes searching hers for some sense of acceptance. "Even if it somehow ends badly – and for the record, I don't think it will at all – but if it does, I'll make sure you're taken care of." He touched her cheek, ran a single finger from her shoulder to her waist, and linked his hands behind her back. "I really do believe in this, though."

She chewed on her lip, "I don't know how to be a princess, Kai. I don't know how to be important. I don't know anything about any of that."

He chuckled, "You can take classes. You'll have a hundred people in the palace on your side ready to help you. You'll be okay. I can have a room ready for you tomorrow, Cinder. Just say the word and I will be there to pick you up and take you away."

"I think…," she ran her human hand through his hair, taking in its softness and how it curled around her fingers as they moved. "Let me sleep on it. I'll send you a comm when I make a decision."

He leaned up and kissed her and pulled away too soon. Again. "So, how do you feel, Miss Linh?"

"Like you're too good to be true and there's no way I'm here right now," she replied.

"Well, I'm not and you are. So, how do you feel?"

"Alive."

* * *

**Author's Note**: No what have I done this was not originally on my List of Things To Write. I liked the first one shot a lot better but this one is kinda cute, in my opinion, so we'll keep it. I'd like to give a quick shout out to Banana Kisses for telling me that I should write a sequel, Bubble Arya for their very nice review, lunartic (guest) for making me blush a lot, and Penguin for being, well, Penguin. xo


	3. Gravity

**"****_For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home_****." - Stephanie Perkins**

"I'll be glad to take her off of your hands." Kai and Cinder sat across from her guardian, Adri, and her terrible carbon copy of a daughter, Pearl. His hand rested on the small of Cinder's back, thumb drawing promises of comfort and safety into her shirt. She'd sent him a comm not long after he'd dropped her off, when she discovered nothing of one of her only friends but a personality chip placed carefully on her pillow. Peony found Cinder as soon as she had returned from the date, crying into her shoulder and swearing she tried to make them leave Iko alone.

Any other time, she would've just had to live without Iko and merely hope to one day find a new home for her. But now, Cinder had a way out, and she wouldn't put up with it anymore.

Adri pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "She's the sole bread winner in this home. I cannot simply just sign her over to you."

Cinder leaned into his touch ever so slightly, so that they wouldn't notice. Kai cleared his throat, "Of course. Send the palace treasurer a carefully planned budget of your expenses over the next year. I will give you her contact information. We will cover them for that period until you find another source of income." Cinder concealed a smile with a forced cough and casually bumped her knee against Kai's. In her peripheral vision, he grinned. "If compensation for your cyborg is what you seek, I will be glad to give it to you."

"Why do you want her, anyway?" Pearl asked, side-eyeing Cinder with a scowl. "There are so many better, _real _women who would be more suited to be a princess."

"Like you?" Kai moved his attention to the young woman only a year older than the one to his right. "Princes and Princesses are supposed to be kind. They're supposed to care about their people. All of their people." He gave Cinder a quick, fleeting glance. "Including cyborgs. I'm not sure if you meet all of the requirements, Pearl."

Pearl paled and dropped her eyes to the floor, silent now. Adri straightened her shoulders, "Your Highness, if what you are offering is authentic, I will be more than happy to get that thing out of my house." Cinder cringed and Kai pressed his hand into her back.

"Well, her name is Cinder, Ms. Linh. And I'd be happy to oblige." He stood up and put his hand out for Cinder to take. "If that's all, sign the papers I've given you and I'll pass on the treasurer's information. We'll pack up Cinder's things and we'll be on our way." He turned toward the hallway, "Peony? Would you like to help us?"

Peony waited a beat before slinking out from the hallway, clearly having been there the entire time. She had a shy smile on her face, still fascinated by the Prince's presence and how he felt about her favorite sister. "Y-yes, Prince Kaito. I'd love to."

"Just Kai," he winked at her. Peony blushed and ran back to Cinder's room to grab the only bag Cinder had needed. Iko's personality chip tucked into her calf compartment, the cyborg girl took her bag from her younger sister and gave her a long hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself," she whispered in Peony's ear. "When you're 18, you can come live with us."

"_Us_," Peony giggled. "I can't believe Kai is marrying you!"

Cinder pulled back from her sister, "I wouldn't say th-."

Ignoring her, Peony glanced at Kai, "Does this mean you might be family soon?"

"I think it does!"

Pearl pulled her sister back by her shirt. "Cinder is not our family, Peony."

"You're so unnecessarily mean_,_ Pearl." Peony protested, waving goodbye to the prince.

Adri nodded and averted her eyes from the group, "Thank you for everything, Kai."

"That's 'Your Highness', ma'am." Cinder choked back a laugh. Kai bowed to the Linh family and tugged on Cinder's hand. "We will be in contact."

"You might want me to look over that budget before you let your treasurer approve it," Cinder told him as they entered the elevator.

He laughed. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

The palace was magnificent. She'd entered through a different way than when she had gone to the ball only two nights prior. Was it really such a short time? She felt like she'd known Kai for far longer.

White marble walls and columns surrounded her on every side and she gawked at the art that decorated the walls and the grand staircase in the middle of the entry way. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She'd barely heard him as he spoke, and he nudged her to capture her attention. "You all right?"

Eyes not moving from the palace before her, she wet her lips. "I'm great."

He draped an arm across her shoulders and urged her to move forward with him. He let her know when they came to the stairs, so that she would stop looking at the décor and rather at where she was going. "I'm going to like it here," she said quietly.

Kai grinned, "I'm hoping so."

Her room was unlike anything she'd ever expected. All Cinder had ever wanted was a small apartment in a cute little corner of the city, but her bedroom was bigger than the whole of Adri's apartment. The far wall had three windows that went floor to ceiling, with soft green drapes. The walls were decorated with numerous paintings of flowers in various styles. The king-sized bed had sheets and a duvet that matched the drapes in color, but had an intricate design on them, and six pillows leaned against the headboard. _Six_. There was a dresser on the wall opposite of the bed, a large netscreen placed above it. To the left of the netscreen was a door. Cinder threw Kai a questioning glance.

"Bathroom," he gave a nod. "Has a bath, a shower, a toilet – obviously – and two sinks. The door to the left of that is your closet. There's a mirror in there."

She clenched her jaw, "I don't… I don't have that many clothes."

He leaned toward her, "We'll take care of that tomorrow. For now, let's set your stuff down and I'll introduce you to some people."

Her stomach flipped and a shudder shot through her as she considered her old jeans, ancient tennis shoes, and plain black shirt, "Can't wait."

* * *

Darkness filled the palace. Nighttime was the only peace awarded to its inhabitants, but even then, it wasn't always calm.

Cinder's body was wracked with sobs, but not the kind that accompanied tears. Her head pounded against her eyes and temples and she shook violently. The bedroom was dark, though not for a lack of windows, and the bed was the softest she'd ever known and the air conditioner was perhaps the most beautiful thing she'd come across in any machine without a personality chip. Still, her emotions had built up pressure throughout the day, before finally exploding like the Big Bang inside of her when she'd actually gotten away from the hustle and bustle of the palace. She had pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, deep and shaky breaths doing their best to calm her spiked heart rate and prevent an even bigger headache, but mostly gave way to wails.

She didn't see the sliver of light that came from the open door, didn't hear him call her name, didn't know he was there until he was climbing into the bed next to her. She felt his arms around her and the sobs stopped, though the shaking did not.

"It's all right," he whispered into her ear. She clutched his arm that held tight to her chest. "I know you're scared." He kissed her temple and stroked her hair. "You'll be all right, Cinder."

The whisper of her name sent chills down her spine and somewhat lightened the weight on her shoulders. She pulled from his grip only to readjust herself in his arms. She buried her face against his chest and linked her arms around his side. "I just don't want to fail you."

"You won't," He promised. "You're going to do great. You're going to show Adri that she is the one who's failed. You're going to show everyone just how strong you are."

She shook her head and tried to pull him impossibly closer to her, "There's just so much responsibility, Kai. I- I don't know if I can."

"You _can_, and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Kai?" She dropped her voice, "Will you hold me tonight?"

He chuckled, "I'm not even sure why I allowed them to give you a room so far from mine." He kissed the top of her head. "I won't leave you until you're ready."

The subsequent silence was short-lived. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Was this a mistake? This is real life, not a fairytale. Things don't just work out because you want them to."

He considered it for a moment. "All I know is… all I know is that kissing you, it feels like… home, I guess. And being with you makes me the happiest I could be."

"Shut _up_," she muttered, unamused.

Kai laughed, "What? I'm serious!"

"No, I mean, really. This could go in so many directions. It could end up perfect, or it could end up to be the biggest mistake of our lives. I don't want to be in my twenties as an empress in a loveless marriage because we jumped to conclusions." She pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail and slipped the hair tie around her wrist, pulling her fingers through it.

"Oh, stars." He sighed, "Let's give it a chance. I mean, obviously it's a bit too late to just turn back. But I stand by what I said last night. I don't think this will be a mistake. I know this is going to sound stupid, but I think I want to get to know what it's like to love you."

Cinder exhaled a chuckle, "Stop reading bad second-era books."

"That one was published three years ago." Kai groaned, "I can't win with you, can I?"

"You shouldn't expect to, no."

"I'm not just going to give up on this one day, you know. I know how I felt when I met you and I want to pursue that feeling. I feel like I can fly when you touch me, Cinder."

She waited a beat. "Stars, Kai! You are ridiculous." In reality, her heart suddenly felt too large for her chest and she wanted to kiss him. Like, a lot.

"I'm not trying to be!" The orange light flashed.

"Yes you are." She titled her head up and kissed his jaw, certainly amused.

He rubbed her upper arm mindlessly, "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Yet I saw no hint of a lie."

He shrugged. "Who said I was lying?"

She clutched her hand to the curve of his side and yawned, "I didn't wake you up from all the way across the palace, right? I wasn't that loud? My audio interface might have just been on low and I didn't realize it."

"Nainsi, my personal android, was rolling by your room to her charging dock when she heard you. She came and got me," He explained. "She was worried about you."

Cinder said nothing and stared into the darkness just past the boy holding her. Yawning again, she released him and stretched. "Can we sleep now? Not being able to cry really puts a drain on a person."

"Of course." He pulled the blanket over the both of them before wrapping his arms back around her, almost as if he couldn't bear to let her go. Like he thought she might slip away if he did.

* * *

The storm arrived quickly, the only warning being the low rumbles of distant thunder. "I guess we're not going to the gardens today," Kai said in passing as he led Cinder to the royal designer's office. "I think you'll like Trinity. She's one of the most popular designers in the world. She's amazing and her androids are highly advanced. You'll have an entire wardrobe by tomorrow."

Cinder scratched the back of her head nervously, "I mean, I can just go to the marketplace. I don't need custom clothes. I don't want to be a bother."

He squeezed her human hand, "You're not. When I told Trinity about you, she was so excited! She loves designing entire wardrobes for people. She'll tell you what colors would look best and what types of accessories to wear. Trinity is a genius." He paused outside her door and pulled Cinder to him, clearing his throat. "I did have to tell her."

It took Cinder 3.4 seconds exactly to understand what he meant. "You told her… you didn't…." She clenched her jaw and inhaled slowly. "You didn't even… ask me…" She snatched her hand out of his. "I should've been able to tell her myself. I can't believe you would do that."

He quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't seem to mind when I told Lilith."

"That was different, because she's a… she's like me, so it was different." Cinder crossed her arms, distraught.

"I'm sorry. I-I should have asked, you're right. But she won't say anything and she won't tell anyone. She gave me her word, and she's been with us since before I was born. We can trust her." Kai pleaded, reaching out for her again.

"_You_ can trust her." Keeping herself just out of his grasp, Cinder entered the office.

A dark-skinned woman with the memory of a Columbian accent rose from her chair, her arms open in a welcoming gesture. "Prince Kai! You're right on time. And you must be Cinder."

Cinder dropped her arms and gave the woman a rigid bow and hugged herself again as she came back up. "Yes. You are Trinity, correct? It's… n-nice to meet you."

Trinity gave the couple a sideways look, "Is everything all right?"

"Cinder wanted to tell you herself about, uh, what I sent you the comm about." Kai explained, eyes on the red carpet of the office.

"You didn't ask her before telling me that? Hmph. I understand the anger, then." Trinity walked around her desk and called an android over to her. The android came, measuring tape in its claws. "I hope I can take your measurements? It'll feel a bit invasive, but it won't take too long." Her gaze flicked to Cinder's gloves. "Mind if you take those off? I'd really love to see your hand."

Cinder clutched her hand to her side and Kai touched her lightly. "It's all right."

She flinched away from his touch and shot him a frustrated glare, lifting her hand and using the other to remove her glove. Trinity examined it from numerous angles before turning to her android. "Order a titanium-plated hand in a size five." She looked back to Cinder, "You have a foot as well, correct?"

"Y-yeah. Mid-thigh down is all cyborg. Can I sit down? It'll be easier to roll up my jeans and take my shoe off."

Trinity gestured towards an armchair next to her desk. "Please, do sit."

Cinder reached for her pant leg, "I just got this foot the day of the ball. My other one was way too small. I appreciate the thought, but I don't need a new one for a few more years."

The designer examined the foot. Bits of rust in select areas told her that it was nowhere near brand new. "This is a size eight foot, yes?" Cinder nodded. Trinity turned back to her android assistant, "Size eight foot, titanium plated."

Cinder huffed, "That's not-!"

"It is necessary, Miss Linh." Trinity stood up and smiled, reached out her hand to help Cinder up. "Now, allow me to take the rest of your measurements. From preliminary looks, cerulean is your color."

"You and my android, Iko, would get along well," she said with a frown.

"Speaking of," Kai stepped forward reluctantly, hyper aware of the frustrated energy Cinder was expelling towards him. "The IT department sent me a comm this morning and let me know that she'll be back in service before tomorrow. They've special ordered an escort android. I know you said that Iko wouldn't care if she had an older model, but sometimes they like to go over the top."

Cinder forced back her smile, "Good."

* * *

She stared hard into the mirror, holding the skirt and top up and wondering if it would fit for dinner with the emperor. More importantly, with Kai's _father_. She opted in for a pair of nice jeans she'd only ever worn once, which clung tightly to her from hip to ankle, and a red blouse Peony had obviously snuck into her bag. She slipped on a pair of ankle boots, and slid on a pair of black cotton gloves. They didn't necessarily go with her outfit, but they were black and clean and there weren't exactly many choices.

Trembling, she walked out of the closet and went to the bathroom, running her fingers continuously through her hair and trying to think of a possible way to make it look half-decent. She decided to flat iron it quickly and disheveled it enough to make it look as though she'd tried too hard.

She rubbed her forehead, considering Kai. She felt somewhat betrayed by him. It was probably an oversight on his part, but her cyborg half was something she had always been awfully insecure about, and liked for people to know about it on her own terms. She watched herself in the mirror, still so afraid that he would send her away from the palace. He said he'd assure that she's taken care of if it doesn't work out, but what did that entail?

"Cinder!" She heard his voice from the hall and her heart stalled. _Speak of the devil_. "Cinder, dinner is ready."

"Coming," her voice broke between syllables. She ran a brush through her hair once more before shutting off the bathroom light and exiting her bedroom. Avoiding eye contact, she mindlessly scratched her arm, "Is this too underdressed?"

She felt his eyes on her as he examined the outfit. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to meet my father?"

Cinder took a deep breath, "I think so." She tried to ignore the fact that, whenever he complimented her, the orange light never flickered. He was consistently genuine.

Kai reached for her hand and, as if he had remembered her anger all at once, rested it at his side once again.

They walked to the dining hall together, though separate in every other way. Cinder had briefly met Rikan after they met with Trinity, but he had political business to attend to. The dinner would be her first real conversation with him, and it made her uneasy.

* * *

"You two are fighting, aren't you?" The emperor guffawed as the first course was set before them. Cinder continued to glare at the table. "It's so nice to see Kaito having a real relationship. It's very normal for couples to argue! They should! Not about everything and not all of the time, obviously, but it's what keeps your relationship strong." He leaned over the table, "So, what did my son do, Miss Cinder?"

Her lip trembled as she tried to find the right words. "He betrayed my trust." Those weren't it. "Uh-uh I m-mean, I mean, it's not as bad as it sounds. It wasn't a big violation of my trust, but it did up-upset me a bit." She felt stupid for stuttering, but she was so nervous. She didn't care that he was the emperor, but he was the father of- what was Kai? Her boyfriend? They hadn't had time to make it official, but the thought made her want to grin like an idiot, despite her frustration.

Kai turned a deep shade of red and took a sip of wine. "Before you ask, I have apologized. Cinder is not yet ready to forgive me, but that's all right." He gave her a passing smile before turning his attention to Rikan again. "How was your meeting with the world leaders this afternoon?"

The emperor shrugged, "Same discussion, different day. Things seem to be going rather well." He took a bite of salad. "I'm more interested in you two. You met at the ball, right? That was not even three days ago. What brings you to us?"

"Your son is a wonderful young man," she replied succinctly. She lifted her gaze to meet Rikan's. "Honestly, he isn't perfect, but I had a rough home life and he was more than willing to find a way to get me out of it."

"And your intentions are pure?" He asked.

"Father-"

"Completely," Cinder squared her shoulders. "I know what I may have sounded like to you, but I am not in this for anything other than the possibility of love and a happy future that would not have been awarded me otherwise."

Rikan studied her for a moment, before finally smiling. "You seem like a nice girl. I'm happy that someone normal came into his life. I can't imagine if he started courting one of those fan girls he's always telling me about."

Kai facepalmed, "I'm glad you have some faith in me, father."

* * *

After dinner, Kai accompanied Cinder back to her room. At one point, he glanced at her, "My father seems to approve of you. I'm sorry if he caught you off guard with the whole 'pure intentions' thing, but he didn't mean anything by it."

"I know" was all she said.

They walked to her room in silence and he followed her in. She paused long enough to glance at his ongoing presence in disappointment and commanded the lights to turn on. She then walked to the bathroom door and, rather than opening it, turned toward Kai. "Goodnight," she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear across the room.

He covered the distance between them and stood only far away enough from her to keep himself from touching her, although she was right within his reach…. "Cinder, I'm so sorry. I was out of line this morning when I told Trinity without your knowledge or consent. I won't do it again, okay? I promise."

He watched the muscles in her jaw tense, her chest rise and fall in an uneven pattern. Day three and he'd already screwed it up. Cinder stared at him and noticed gold flecks in his brown eyes and the way his cologne clung loosely to his cotton t-shirt. She opened her mouth for a breath, gaze falling from his eyes to the bottom of the door to her right.

"Cinder-"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. He tasted like wine and smelled like the morning rain. She could feel his momentary shock before he finally pulled her as close to him as he could. Her hands traced their way up his shoulders and around his neck and into his hair.

She tasted like peppermint and smelled like the ocean. Kai felt her lips against his before registering that she was kissing him. He had spent the day thinking it would take longer for her to forgive him, and maybe she still hadn't, but the kiss was a start. He held her as tightly as he could, feeling too much like she would disappear. Fade into the crowd and never come back.

"Kai," she moaned, pulling away just long enough for a deeper breath.

The following kiss was not nearly as long and was cut short by a beep at the door. The two jumped apart like a fire had caught between them. "Nainsi? What is it?" Kai asked, smoothing down his hair.

"My apologies, Prince Kai and Miss Linh. The Information Technology Department wanted me to find you and let you know that the android they had special ordered arrived ahead of schedule. All they need is the personality chip you would like to put into it. If you will follow me," The android turned on her treads and headed back into the corridor.

Clearing her throat, Cinder adjusted herself and followed the android, feeling Kai's presence just behind her. She paused to let him catch up to her and intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm sorry," he whispered for probably the hundredth time that day. She playfully bumped into him before composing herself while they passed one of the employees. He shuffled slightly closer to her as they followed Nainsi through the palace.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" He whispered hopefully.

She kept her attention forward, "Don't push it."

The IT department was only slightly overwhelming for a mere mechanic. She had never seen so much advanced technology in one place – at least, not in person. Nainsi led them to a corner room, where a younger man with slicked back red hair was checking on a pale android with short brown hair and purple eyes.

"Prince Kaito and Linh Cinder are here for their android." Nainsi announced.

The red haired man turned around to meet them. "She's just about ready!" He had a thick Irish accent. "Just need the ID chip. Prince Kai." He nodded his head quickly in greeting when Cinder suddenly realized that she didn't get the chip out of her calf compartment before they'd arrived.

She combed her fingers through her hair, "Uh, yeah, I'll get it. Can you give us a minute alone? It's probably weird to ask, but, you know. Sentimental."

"Aye, no problem." He shot Cinder a questioning glance as he left, but did not ask questions.

She bent down and rolled up the tight jeans as much as she could, just up until she needed it. She opened her calf compartment, pulled the chip out, and pulled her pants down before anyone could get curious.

Kai watched her leg with curiosity brewing behind his eyes, "Well, that's neat. What else are you hiding from me?"

She winked at him before opening the control panel of the escort android. She slid the personality chip into place, closed the control panel using a screwdriver from the small workbench on the far wall, and stepped back to Kai. They waited with bated breath, listening to the android whir softly to life.

"Cinder?!" The familiar voice panicked. "Cinder, what happened to me? Where are you?"

"For Luna's sake, Iko. Turn around." Cinder placed her hands on her hips and couldn't help but grin as her android examined her new body and turned towards them.

The android's eyes grew wide, "Prince Kai! Hello, hi. How are you? I'm Iko." She flipped her life-like hair. "Might I ask what brings you here?"

"Welcome to the palace, Iko. It's a pleasure," He said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Cinder's waist.

"Palace?" Iko ogled at the arm so casually draped around her waist. "How long was I out? What did I miss?" She froze. "The date! What happened at the date? Are you guys married? What happened to me?"

Cinder wanted to cry, having missed her best friend. She missed Peony, too, but that wasn't something that was so easily fixed as just buying a new body. Kai stepped in for her, "The date was two days ago. We went out and we had a good time and we danced again and, well, here we are."

A high-pitched scream erupted from the petite android. "This is the best thing I've ever heard! Are you still afraid he'll use you for political advancement? Because I must say, Cinder, I can tell he isn't. You are such a cute couple! I bet Pearl was so _jealous_! Oh I wish I could have been there to see her reaction! And Adri, I bet she's so ashamed of herself!"

Nainsi, unmoved by Iko's abnormal excitement, turned from her to the couple. "I will meet with you in the morning, Kai. Goodnight, Miss Linh."

"Goodnight, Nainsi," Kai replied, laughing at Iko's outburst. He hugged Cinder closer. "I hope you like your new body?"

"I love it so much! I'm so hot. Whose idea was this? Do you have any male android escorts? I could use me a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, I don't discriminate!" The couple failed at composing themselves and began to laugh aloud. Iko's eyes shifted between them, "What's so funny? I'm serious!"

Cinder glanced at Kai. "It stopped raining, right? Let's go to the gardens with Iko. Please?"

"Sure. I'd love to show you two around a bit more."

* * *

The air hung thick around them, still heavy with the day's storms. Cinder put her hair into a ponytail and held close to Kai's side. Arms around each other's waist, they watched as Iko all but skipped down the cobblestone path, squealing about how beautiful she was and how an escort body was everything she'd ever wanted.

After an hour and a half of circling not only the gardens, but the palace as well, discussing the last couple of days in full detail over and over again and answering all of Iko's questions, Cinder was yawning. "I'm so tired."

"But Cinder," Iko growled, "I still have a full battery!"

Cinder glared at Iko, "You can stay up and hang out in the palace, just don't bother or wake anyone."

"Well, it's no fun to do it alone," she pouted.

Kai moved ahead and crouched in front of Cinder. "Come on, I'll carry you."

"I'm heavier than I look," Cinder grumbled, nervously tightening her ponytail. "Especially with, well, you know."

"I'm a strong guy," He smirked. "Come on, I'll carry you to your room."

She sighed and hopped on his back, surprised by how easily he straightened himself out, as if she wasn't even there. "Come on, Iko," he prompted as he headed back toward the palace. Cinder rested her chin on his shoulder, realized how good his shampoo smelled, and concluded that falling in love with him would undoubtedly be simple.

"Kai?" She murmured in his ear.

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

He swallowed, "For what?"

She kissed his jaw. "For everything."

* * *

**Author's Note**: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT. IT WAS, I SWEAR. Expect one more of these out of me. Because I hate myself. Or something. (Or I just really love writing Kaider fluff. It sustains me.) Cool! Shout out to lunartic and Banana Kisses for being cool and Penguin for being such a great and encouraging friend! It's 5 AM!


	4. Destined

**"****_And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars_****." - Beth Revis**

From the outside, she had it together. Her gaze seemed focused, and maybe it was, but that was because she was going over her notes on the netscreen built into her artificial eyes. She wasn't shaking at all, but mostly due to the fact that movement meant definitely getting jabbed with a sewing needle, and who wanted that? Blood would stain the fabric. She would be _killed _if that happened, probably.

On the inside, her heart was pounding. She was trying to review her notes, but that was continually interrupted with alerts about her heart rate and adrenaline level. She sent them away. Cinder didn't want to think about how nervous she felt or how she wanted to hurl all over every android surrounding her. She practiced deep breathing, begging her heart to just _calm down_. It would be over soon.

Prince Kai pushed the door to the designer's office open. His smile appeared immediately as he watched her stand there, the finishing touches being put on her dress for the annual ball that evening. She would be making a speech at the pre-ceremony; there was no doubt that she was anxious.

"Have I told you lately that you're a genius, Trinity?" He called from the door before taking a step toward them.

Trinity waved him away, "All of the time, all of the time."

Cinder perked up and sent her notes away. Her heartbeat instantly slowed, though the response was typically the opposite. "Hey," her lips stretched ear to ear.

He stood in front of her, off to the side of the mirror, examining the dress. It was a silver high-low, a popular second-era style that had made a resurgence in recent years. It was mostly sequined, with blue accents to highlight her eyes. The heeled boots wound their way up her calves, the same blue as the accents in her dress. Her gloves were the same style, though in silk.

"Hi," he said in a low voice.

She lifted her arms around her, "How do I look?"

He searched for a word that fit it. There were so many passing through his mind, but none seemed to be right. She wasn't gorgeous. She wasn't beautiful. She was… "Celestial."

Cinder bit her lip and turned her head towards Trinity. "Hey, can you give us a minute?"

With a nod and a knowing grin, Trinity called her androids out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Kai approached the stand she was on and looked up at her. She met his gaze and laughed, "I'm going to throw up."

"You're going to do great."

She bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and lifted her from the stand, kissing her, and spun her in the air before setting her back on the ground, where she deepened the kiss even further.

The last year had been quite the blur. Rather than fading into nothing, their relationship had only grown. Cinder often worried that they would tire of each other. Kai worried that as well, though he mostly kept it to himself. He didn't want to curse anything by bringing it up, and so he did not. Whenever one of them felt like they were close to doing so, he was sent on a political trip to another country. A few days without each other seemed to help alleviate any worries.

He proposed a month before the ball. It was private and beautiful and Cinder hated that she couldn't cry, because she wanted to let him know just how happy she was, and sometimes it felt as though only tears could succeed in that area. She spent the night with a migraine.

When the proposal had been announced, there was an outpour of support. Of course, no one outside of Trinity, Kai, emperor Rikan, and his adviser Torin had found out that she was a cyborg. No one ever asked why she always wore boots if not pants and always had gloves on, and she thanked her stars for that. But soon, everyone would know.

They'd asked her to write a speech for the pre-ceremony. If she was going to become their princess and the future empress of the Eastern Commonwealth, she had to be upfront with the world. Everything hinged on how she presented herself.

"Excited" was not the word to describe how she felt.

Still, Kai hugged her around her waist and told her that everything would be all right. He would be seated just to the right of the podium, encouraging her if she needed it. She needed not to worry that they would not love her, because they would. And if not at first, they would come to.

She ran her fingers through his hair. He had grown it out to his jawline, just long enough for her to be able to tuck it behind his ears. Somehow, he'd become more and more handsome every day. She pressed her forehead to his, "You know I love you, right?"

"Hm." He tilted his head to kiss her again. "Remind me."

She chuckled and traced a finger down his jawline. "I love you almost as much as I love Iko."

"That's fair."

She brushed her lips against his neck briefly before burying her face in his shoulder, taking in the scent of his cologne and how warm he always was. His silk white shirt felt cool and smooth against her skin; she was glad that she hadn't gone into makeup yet, as foundation was typically hard to get out of silk, and surely Trinity would kill her for that.

Kai held her close, reveling in how lucky he was to love her. This girl, who'd changed his life, who certainly he was destined to love. He wanted to share everything he was and would be with her, and he planned to. The rainbow opal ring on her left ring finger said that she wished for the same.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Trinity poked her head in, "I'm sorry to have to cut this love fest short, but I have a dress to finish and makeup to do."

Kai smirked, "Got it, Trinity." He gave Cinder one last, lingering kiss before parting. Mentioning that Iko was on her way to get Peony so they could watch the speech, he promised to see her at the stage in half an hour.

A half an hour. Cinder's stomach churned and her chest ached with anxiety. Trinity gave her a hopeful and supportive smile.

Cinder had become something of close friends with the fashion designer in the last year. Trinity had kept the girl's daily outfits in check, assuring that everything matched all of the time. It was a bit bothersome at first, but Cinder came to enjoy the company. Especially when Kai was away and Peony couldn't come visit. Iko was always there, of course, but sometimes Cinder craved human companionship. That was where Trinity came in. They'd shared many secrets and aspirations with each other over tea, their bond more of the mother-daughter variety rather than friends. Trinity had discovered long ago that she could not have children, and so the relationship was mutually beneficial.

"You've no reason to be nervous, Cinder." She promised with the final stitch. "Everyone will love you. They already do, but it'll be in a different light this time. That's all."

"Do they? I am certain they only know of me from the engagement announcement and some gossip columns. And perhaps that short interview I did with a reporter after the announcement." Cinder took a deep breath as Trinity helped her off of the stand again, leading her to a chair. "The polls of cyborg acceptance have been so down the middle lately that I can't fully convince myself either way."

Applying a thin layer of concealer, Trinity smirked. "They'll love you, no doubt."

Cinder called up her notes again and avoided the sudden lurch in her stomach.

* * *

"Are you ready for your first public address, Cinder?" Emperor Rikan asked with a thick laugh. "Don't be too frightened. It's not a press conference, so they most likely won't try to eat you alive."

Cinder's eyes widened. Was he trying to make her feel better or worse? Torin rolled his eyes, "They won't bother you, Cinder. Just focus on your words and not on the crowd."

Kai pressed a comforting hand into her back, "That's all you have to do. I'll introduce you, you'll go up and give your speech, we'll answer a question from the press, and voila, time for the ball. Easier said than done, but we're all on your side."

She momentarily played with her hair, its curls bounding down her back, before she heard her and Kai's name announced over a loud speaker. He lifted his hand from her back and took her metal hand, "Come on."

The crowd wasn't as large as Cinder had expected, due mostly to the fact that only VIPs were ever invited to attend pre-ceremony. While they never usually had public addresses beforehand, it seemed necessary to do one this year, especially with the engagement and thus an official future princess.

_Princess_. Cinder still couldn't wrap her head around the title.

Kai left her side just after the emperor had entered and taken his seat. He bowed to the crowd, comfortable with the setting. "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming and for watching. I'm thrilled to be here to officially introduce my fiancée and your future princess, Linh Cinder. She has a short address to present today before we begin the annual ball. I hope you will join me in welcoming her to the podium."

Trembling, Cinder stood up and reached the steps to the stage, her audio interface trying to drown out all of the clapping. Kai reached out for her and helped her up the stairs, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile.

She waited until he sat down to turn to the crowd, feeling like perhaps she might pass out if she didn't try to get it over with. With a sharp inhale, she began.

"They asked me to write my own speech for this. Frankly, I think I'm going to be sick." A laugh erupted from the crowd for only a moment. She gulped and continued. "This is truly an honor. I never thought I would ever be up here. I did not come from a wealthy family, I did not have a beautiful childhood and marrying a prince was more of a children's fantasy book plotline rather than a true possibility. I thank the stars every night for this change. When I think of Kai, his royalty does not come to mind. He is the love of my life and his royal status is just that." Her eyes scanned the crowd as she gave her speech, trying to separate their faces from the words she spoke, effectively mitigating her nerves. "It would be quite simple to believe that I am in this for the title, for the fame and the political advancement, but that would not be true." She turned to Kai briefly and he gave her an encouraging nod. "I never thought I would be so fortunate to have him in my life. You see, when you're like me, you don't necessarily think anyone would fall in love with what you are, that they would run once they found out the real you. Kai loves me and respects what I am." She shut her eyes. Inhaled. Opened them again. "And what I am is a cyborg." Gasps erupted from everyone. Someone shouted something from the crowd, but she did not catch it.

"I was honest with Kai from the start. We felt it not pertinent to reveal this information until we were certain I would become his wife. And now that we are, that I am, we knew it was time to come forward. It's vital to note that though I have a metal hand, a cyborg leg and a titanium-plated foot, and my eyes aren't necessarily human and, as a result, it is impossible for me to cry, I still feel emotion. I still love. I still hurt and I can become angered. I get nervous and scared and I know how to trust others and when not to. That fact is lost on many when they consider the state of cyborgs. Second-class citizens are all we've ever been. I plan on using my upcoming title as princess and, soon, empress, to make great strides in the rights for cyborgs." Support came out from most of the crowd. Cinder smiled. "We are just as human as you, just not always physically.

"By extension of that, I will be keeping my family name. Whereas it was once a source of sadness and memories of emotional and sometimes physical abuse, I have come to learn that there is power in a name. As Linh Cinder, I was able to rise above the terrible life I had been given. Though I know it was merely a bout of pure luck – a miracle, maybe, I will continue to use that name as a source of inspiration." She sent away more warnings in her retinal display. "My position does not mean that cyborgs will be taking over the world. Rather, I hope that we may come to be treated fairly, that we may come to be treated as humans instead of androids. The past proves that this will be a hard thing to overcome, but I hope you'll join me in working in favor of progress." She took a step back from the podium. "Thank you. Now, Kai and I will be taking one question before we move to begin the ball."

Kai rose to his feet and stood behind the podium with her, taking her hand and kissing her temple. "You're a natural," he whispered as he turned back to the crowd. She squeezed his hand in response, wondering what question they would get and hoping it wouldn't be too offensive.

Kai pointed at one reporter and she squeezed his hand in anticipation. The woman rose to her feet, her bronze skin glistening in the flashes of the cameras. "Medical research has proven that many cyborg women are left unable to reproduce after their operations. Will birthing an heir to the throne be a problem?"

Cinder cleared her throat, somewhat unsettled by the question, but Kai answered for her. "Cinder has been to see the royal doctors a few times over the last month, as you can assure that we wondered the same thing when I proposed." He beamed at Cinder, and she returned it. The memory was still a fresh source of happiness for the couple. Kai, for one, couldn't remain serious if he thought about it. Scowls instantly became smiles and his heart lightened considerably each time. "Fortunately, it appears that whomever did her operation was very careful while running the wires down her spine, and she has full reproductive capabilities. An heir will be no problem at all."

"Thank you. We hope you will all enjoy yourselves at the annual ball," Cinder said tensely, bowing.

They turned to exit the podium when another reporter stood up, "Show us your hand!"

Cinder froze, feeling her mechanical hand tighten into itself. She turned on her heel, her human hand falling from Kai's, and stared at the audience in terror. Many of them supported the notion. The prince gave her a look of reassurance, one that said that whatever she decided to do, he would support. She stood to the side of the podium, breathing deep to keep her heart from overexerting itself and causing a shutdown. She told herself that it would be fine, they would accept her. They already knew it, anyway, and seeing was believing.

She scratched the back of her head, "Oh, stars. You guys want it all from me tonight, don't you?" She laughed apprehensively and pulled her glove off. Cameras zoomed in on the titanium hand. She flexed the joints and turned it about, making sure they caught it at every angle. "I hope it doesn't scare anyone," she muttered. "They've been telling me that I can get skin grafts to cover it up, but I'm starting to believe that I shouldn't try and hide it so much anymore."

She felt Kai's arm around her waist for a second time. He was next to her now, pride showing in his expression. He kissed her temple again and pressed his lips to her ear, "I'm so proud of you." She leaned her hip in just a bit before he turned back to the crowd. "Now, let's begin!"

* * *

He was starting to feel like he'd never get back to his bed. The ball was always an enjoyable occasion, but he just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep next to Cinder. She walked out of their bathroom in a red silk nightgown that brushed her thighs, rubbing her eyes and mumbling about how sleepy she was.

She slunk into bed and immediately wrapped herself around him. "You know, I was reading the gossip sites and apparently, I'm cheating on you with the President of the American Republic."

"That's rude," he replied, scratching her back as she held him.

"He's so _old_! Besides, I danced with him for one entire song! That's not even realistic." She giggled.

Kai harrumphed. "Not realistic? I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the second I saw you."

"Shut up." She said those words to him a lot. She never meant to slight him, but sometimes they were the only words she could muster. "Also, you and the daughter of the African Prime Minister are having an affair. Which, personally, I find to be rather offensive, based primarily on the fact you two didn't even dance together. It's like, how could you, Kai?"

"You know how I am," he chuckled. "Was there anything positive online? Anything, any little tidbit?"

Her grasp fell away from him and she commanded the netscreen on the far wall to turn on. She said the name of a website and on the front page was a picture of the prince and future princess dancing and laughing together. Kai remembered that moment – he had said something to Cinder jokingly and she called him an idiot before they fell into a fit of chuckles. Just under the photo was another of them on the stage, the moment when he'd kissed her temple to tell her he was proud of her. Her titanium hand was out of the glove, on display for the cameras.

The high-res photos filled the screen and he grinned, reading the headline aloud. "'The World's Luckiest Girl: On Linh Cinder and Cyborg Marriage.' Huh, they're quick."

"I _love _being all over the news," she mumbled as she fluffed the pillows behind her so she could sit up. "I guess it's something to get used to, right?"

Kai placed his head on her chest and draped his arm lazily around her hip, listening to her steady heartbeat. "And of the websites talking about your metal extremities? What did they have to say? I can shut them down if you'd like."

Cinder laughed, "No, surprisingly, a lot of them were positive." She commanded the netscreen to switch to another website. The front page praised Cinder's strength in coming forward, how important it was that she had been open and honest rather than hiding it until being forced to reveal it.

Kai grinned, "See? Everyone else is almost as proud of you as I am." He let out a yawn, "I, for one, cannot believe that we have to wait another ten months to be married."

"I imagine it won't look much different than it does now," she said, stroking his hair and silently rejoicing in how soft it always seemed to be.

"You're probably right," he replied. "Except that you'll be able to accompany me on political trips, since the princess will also get a say in how things work."

Her heart skipped. "Princess. Princess Linh Cinder. It just. It doesn't sound right."

Kai lifted himself, craning his head so he could look at her. "Princess Linh Cinder sounds like the most important royal in the world. And you will be." He held himself over her. The elevation from the pillows put her nose to nose with him. He smirked. "Soon, everyone will be jealous of me rather than you. They'll start talking about how sublime and how brilliant you are."

She shoved him lightly on his chest, rolling her eyes playfully and exhaling a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Her retinal display began to alert her to a rise in neurotransmitters in her blood. The names flew through her vision. Serotonin. Dopamine. Oxytocin. The chemicals of love.

Kai pulled away and she touched her human palm to his cheek, feeling the warmth that resided there. "Netscreen off," she commanded before moving her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in for yet another kiss.

"You know," she pressed her lips into his again, "a lot of columns mentioned that," and again, "we're the perfect couple." And again, "They've never seen such a high-profile relationship," and _again_, "that seemed so authentic."

He fell next to her on the bed, "Well I guess we can stop faking it to gain their approval, then."

"How dare you," she said as she climbed on top of him. "I'm not that good at acting."

He pushed her hair back behind her ears, "So we're the star couple of the show, then?"

"It's what I've always wanted," she exclaimed with a theatrical shake of her head.

He caressed her cheek, ran his thumb along her bottom lip. She leaned into the touch, "They were right about one thing, though."

"What?"

She crawled down and rested her head on her arms, which were lying across his chest. "I really am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Nah, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

The orange light didn't flash. She stifled a reaction and instead, deadpanned. "Wrong."

"No w-," She clamped her hand over his mouth, her eyes going out of focus. He lifted an eyebrow as a smile made its way across her face.

"Peony just commed me a screenshot from the video of my speech and wrote, 'I wish the prince looked at me like that.'" Her eyes came back into focus, a sign that she had sent the comm away. "It'll be really hard to convince people that we're not actually in love if you don't stop looking at me like _that_."

Steady fingers drew a path down her scalp, "I just can't help myself sometimes."

She lifted herself up enough to push herself forward, pressing her lips firmly against his. "You're going to have to work on that."

"It's not my fault you make it so difficult," he mumbled against her lips.

She waited a beat. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Cinder." If he had to guess, luck had nothing to do with any of it. She was there because she was meant to be. He was okay with the decisions made by destiny, because all he knew was that he loved her and she was going to be with him always. He mindlessly curled a stray piece of her hair around his finger, deciding he was more than ready to face their future together, wherever it would lead. As long as she was by his side, they could do anything.

* * *

**Author's Note**: That ending was weaaaaak. Bleh. I didn't rly like this one as much but whatever! Fluff is fluff is fluff and mine is kind of pointless, but god, writing it is so fun. I think I'm done for now though! I am so glad so many people enjoyed it! I would love to write more Kaider fluff but I have so many other things I need to write ;c


	5. Alliances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Lunar Chronicles. That would be too much hella for me to handle.  
**Disclaimer no. 2**: This is fluff, not smut. Please plan accordingly and don't expect too much. ("But, A! Fluff doesn't require planning or preparation to read!" Yes. Yes it does.)  
**Disclaimer no. 3**: I don't know I just feel like 3 is the least amount of something you should have if you're going to have more than one of the something.

* * *

_**"I don't need a map to tell me where you are. You and I, we come from the same star.**_**_"_ \- Mary Lambert, "So Far Away"**

"You have to phase out the gloves and the boots if you want to show other cyborgs that you're not ashamed of yourself," Trinity told her. It wasn't the first time she'd explained it to Cinder, and likely would not be the last.

"I know, I know," Cinder groaned. "But, it's just like… it's like… it's scary! I'm not used to just flaunting my non-human limbs!"

Trinity smiled a small, curious smile. "You could always start with not referring to them as non-human. They may be metal rather than skin and bones and blood, but if it looks like a hand and acts like a hand, it's a hand."

"I'm not sure if titanium-plated extremities look like real body parts," she muttered.

Trinity clucked her tongue, "Regardless, I will not be making anymore gloves for you, and the boots you have now will be the only ones you will have, unless I feel an occasion calls for them."

Cinder furrowed her brow, wondering how she was going to make herself more comfortable. With the wedding looming, she was being forced to take a more political stance on certain issues, especially those relating to cyborg rights – for obvious reasons, and even with numerous "Royalty 101" classes under her belt, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for it all.

A warning popped into her vision about the Auto-Cool process beginning so that she didn't overheat, and she sent it away, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I suppose you're right," she said, her tone defeated.

She heard the door of the office open, but did not turn, assuming it was an android, and Trinity made no tell-tale expression to let her know if it was anyone important.

"Miss me?" His voice seemed deeper than she remembered. How long had he been gone? A month? Late night comm sessions never did his smooth voice justice. Her heart melted.

She'd never turned so fast in her life, and was in his arms within two leaping bounds. "You're back! I thought you weren't coming back for another week!" She pulled away, but did not let him answer, kissing his lips and face repeatedly, so happy to have him home from Luna.

When she finally stopped showering him in kisses, he gave her one long one on the lips. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it worked." She stroked his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, "How did you keep this off the news?"

He kissed one of her thumbs, "Very careful planning."

"How did it go?"

"Channary is as hard to handle as always, but father thinks she's finally made up her mind on signing the treaty. I'm just glad to be home."

Cinder pressed her forehead to his, smiling. "I missed you so much."

"I love you," he whispered. She returned the sentiments with another long kiss.

Interrupted, of course, by Trinity. She cleared her throat. They'd completely forgotten she was there.

"It's nice to see you home safe, Kai," she smiled. "But I have some work to attend to. Perhaps you should go meet with the wedding planner, Mehreen. She's in her temporary office at the moment. Go pick out your caterers, maybe your flowers. Plan your honeymoon."

Cinder yawned, absolutely exhausted from all the wedding planning, but they were in their final weeks and so had to make final plans. "I suppose we can do one or two more things before retiring for the night, yeah?"

Kai chewed on his lip. He was no doubt ready to curl into bed next to her and sleep for the next 24 hours, but it could probably wait a little longer. "Okay, yeah. Let's do it."

If he was being honest, Kai wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and hold Cinder and tell her everything he'd thought about while on Luna, while he was thousands of miles away from her, kiss her for every agonizing day he was away. His past trips were never more than a week or two, any longer and he would've reacted the same, but the trip to Luna was pivotal in their interplanetary peace, so the extended time was necessary.

Still, he'd almost forgotten how she smelled, and to have done such a thing would have been unforgivable.

* * *

"Good evening, Prince Kai," Mehreen smiled. "It's good to see you healthy and in high spirits! Please, sit down, the both of you." The woman, with eyes as deep as a forest and skin the color of amber, gestured to the large hazelnut-colored couch that rested in front of her work desk. "I won't keep you long. I know you've had a long trip and have been apart for a while, so we'll clear up a few things and I'll send you on your way."

Kai nodded, sitting as close to Cinder as he could without suffocating her, their fingers intertwined. "I appreciate the consideration."

Mehreen smiled, sitting back in her plush office chair and crossing her legs, "Now, about the food. We've made the decision on your courses and hors d'oeuvres, but the company needs to know if you want human staff only, or a mix."

"I had the honor of having this discussion with Queen Channary," Kai said with a less-than-sincere smile.

"She requested to only be served by humans. And also says that we should appreciate that she's coming in the first place since I'm marrying - and I quote - one of them." He drew out the last word a little longer, and Cinder shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He tightened his grip around her. "Though I think it may be pertinent to get one or two life-like escort droids. For security."

Mehreen grinned, "I think that is a brilliant plan. I'll put the order in as soon as I can." She looked down her list of things they still had to do. "Now, about the flowers." She looked at Cinder, "I was thinking Peonies."

Cinder beamed, "I think that's a great idea, Mehreen."

"Wonderful. That's all for now. We can attend to other matters tomorrow. You two go get reacquainted." She rose to her feet, adjusted the lilac hijab that covered her hair, and lead them to the door. She bowed and said a quick goodbye as they left, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The beds on Luna were lovely, but there was always an absence in them. A woman-shaped absence that was only lifted when he returned to Earth. Kai held Cinder like she was just a memory and might disappear if he didn't, and it felt as it did when she first came to the palace almost two years prior.

"Did you hear that I was pregnant with the president of the American Republic's baby?" Cinder asked sleepily.

"You know, I did." Kai replied, mindlessly scratching her back. "I also heard you got a botched abortion and now you can't have kids anymore."

"My life is a mess!" Cinder breathed, burying her face into Kai's chest. They'd made a sort of game out of seeing who could find the most ridiculous gossip column. They always agreed to a tie.

She listened to his laugh, not realizing just how much she'd missed him. His heart beat three times before she spoke again. "Trinity finished my wedding dress."

Kai beamed, "When can I see it?"

"When I walk down the aisle." She heard him grunt in disappointment and climbed over him, her knees on either side of his waist. She sat back on her ankles. "It's in a really traditional American style. I've never seen someone so happy as Mehreen when she saw the designs. Some people are a little disappointed that we're going with a more western influence."

He shrugged, "You only get one wedding. Well, I hope so, at least." She laughed. "I really like the aesthetic of them, you know? It feels less… royal."

"Less royal," she smirked. "Of course."

He smiled up at her, taking her hands, "I think I forgot how beautiful you are."

She leaned forward long enough to kiss him. "And I forgot how much I love your laugh."

"It's not like we commed every night or anything," he said, ridiculing not only her statement, but his own as well.

She held on to his hands and leaned forward again, pinning them above him, "That doesn't count. Nothing beats you being here."

He looked at her lips momentarily before meeting her eyes again, "I'd have to agree."

Cinder sat back up, letting his arms down to rest. "What are we gonna do for our honeymoon?"

"I was thinking about that, actually." He released her hands and lifted up slightly, grabbing her around the waist and rolling over, effectively pulling her off of him and back onto the bed. He delighted in the giggle that escaped her. "How does a vacation in the stars sound? We can position a ship in the most scenic part of space and just spend a week enjoying the view and each other and being away from our responsibilities. There would be a satellite with us, of course, but we're used to having guards around anyway."

"Hmm," Cinder hummed. "You and me. All alone in a spaceship for a week. What would we possibly do with all of that free time?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "We still have two weeks to think about it, but I may or may not have a few tricks up my sleeve." He settled next to her, pulling her into him. He could feel her smiling as she nibbled at the skin of his neck. He sighed. "I love you, Cinder."

"I love you more," she mumbled.

He gasped and rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, just like she'd done to him, "How dare you!"

She laughed, "What? What're you gonna do about it?"

He stared hard at her for a second before speaking just loud enough for the room to register his words, "Lights, off."

* * *

"No, Iko. That dress does not make you look fat. Yes, Peony, those colors do go together." Cinder rubbed her temples, never realizing how stressful her wedding day would be, and more than happy to have Mehreen and Trinity around to dispel some of the more pressing issues.

"It is time to put on your dress," Trinity said from the archway of the dressing room door. Iko and Peony both glanced back at her before grinning like madwomen at Cinder. Her hair was curled – figuring out how to get it to hold a curl turned out to be second nature for Trinity – and half of it was pulled back and twisted into a bun, with curls bounding down her back and in front of her shoulders. She'd been growing out her hair for the last year and a half and she looked flawless. Makeup was applied only to her eyes – lined with eyeliner and a shade of eyeshadow that perfectly matched the color of the accents in her dress.

Shaking, Cinder stepped into the dress, and Trinity zipped it behind her after she pulled it up. It was pure white with cap sleeves and an illusion neckline, high-waisted with a box-pleated skirt. Its train had a scroll pattern in an azure color, purposefully nostalgic of the dress she wore to the ball. The sight of her in the dress was literally breathtaking, and all she wanted was for it all to be over so she could curl into bed and into Kai. Trinity pinned the veil into the bottom of her bun, and it trailed down her back and halfway through the train of the dress.

"You are as beautiful as the full moon is brilliant," Trinity affirmed with a proud smile.

Cinder clenched her jaw, "If I could cry, I would be right now, and it's a good thing I can't, because I don't feel like going through makeup again."

Peony, however, was starting to tear up. "Oh, I have to get a picture with you before I mess up _my _makeup!"

"Me, too!" Iko practically shouted. "Me, too, me, too, me, too!"

The three of them gathered together and Trinity snapped a picture.

"Ten more minutes until you're headed down the aisle," Mehreen said from the doorway. "Have your vows ready?"

Cinder nodded once, remembering that she needed to go over them once more before she was to say them in front of the cameras.

"Iko, you go out in nine minutes, and Peony will be twenty seconds behind you. Got it?"

The two affirmed her reminder and took a deep, collective breath.

"I never, ever, ever thought this would happen," Cinder said, still staring at her reflection in disbelief. Trinity held her hand as she stepped into the metallic white heels.

_AUTO-COOLING SYSTEM ACTIVATED_.

Cinder sent away the alert just as it started to offer ways to prevent a system overheat. Peony hugged her from behind and squeezed her hard. "It's going to be so great," she told her. "Don't worry."

Cinder jumped as a message alert popped into her left eye. She opened it up.

"Only a few more minutes left! I love you." She bit her lip and sent a quick response back to Kai, knowing he was likely headed to the altar and wouldn't see it until afterwards.

She studied her uncovered Cyborg hand. Trinity told her that if she was going to have a long dress, she was going to leave one part of her open. There was no reason to be ashamed. Cinder swallowed hard.

"Six minutes."

Trinity handed her the bouquet of peonies. "Come, love. It's time to head over."

Cinder had had to practice a lot with walking in heels, and it was all she could do to keep from losing her balance on the stilettos, using Trinity as a sort of crutch.

They arrived at the entrance to the ceremony room, the large ornate double doors closed before them, two guards ready to open them when the time came. Cinder and Trinity stayed to the side so that when they opened, she would not be seen. The guards bowed before the soon-to-be princess, giving her supportive smiles. She bowed quickly back to them, as low as her dress would let her go, which wasn't much.

"It's time," Mehreen cast them a promising glance, and the guards pulled the door open. Cinder sucked in a breath, trying to remain calm.

The ceremony hall was large and full of world leaders and their families. The Lunar court was seated in the second row on the bride's side, and the thought made Cinder's stomach turn. Kai was at the front, with the emperor and his adviser, Torin, at his side. The African Prime Minister was just to the left of him, and the band began to play. Iko entered first, her instructions being to act as human as possible as to fool the Lunar court, and she took it in stride. Peony followed, her short azure dress with a tulle skirt billowing around her, head held high. She waved a fluttery wave to her mother and sister as she passed by, their seats conveniently located near the back.

Cinder lost her breath as she stepped into the hall, Trinity's presence barely enough to keep her from overheating and passing out.

She locked eyes with Kai as soon as she was close enough, and she watched him wipe a tear from his cheek. She was quaking and she wanted to throw up, and it felt as though the walk to the altar would never end. But it did and, before she knew it, Trinity was helping her up the two steps. Trinity took the bouquet from her and Kai took her hands, his tears flowing freely now.

"You're beautiful," he mouthed, his eyes not moving from hers. She squeezed his hand with her human one, and then released it to wipe the tears from his face, and they listened as the audience took their seats again. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm before she could drop her hand again.

Her audio interface turned itself down amid the anxiety and stress, and she would've missed his vows if not for Kai shakily reaching into an inside pocket to pull out his notes. He trembled, looking up at her, at the crowd, and then back at the piece of paper. Cinder could feel a migraine coming on, knowing that she would be no more than a puddle on the ground if not for her inability to cry.

"Cinder, I-, you-, we-," he huffed in frustration, stuffing his notes back into his pocket before grabbing her hands again, bringing them to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "Not even the stars in the entire Milky Way could contain my love for you. You are ethereal, you are divine, and two years ago I didn't think that I would be here. I am so in love and so afraid at the same time. You are everything I ever could have dreamed of and more. I love you. I love you so much, and I always will."

Cinder was too busy trying to slow her own heartbeat that she didn't realize it was her turn until he gestured for her to go.

"Oh, that's me, isn't it?" She laughed nervously, pulling up her notes before sending them away like he did. "Kai, I-, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd be here. Even now, it doesn't seem real. I never thought anyone would ever love me the way you do, that I would never be good enough, but you showed me that it was possible. You showed me that sometimes, life is a fairytale. I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you. I love you more than the sun loves the moon. And I'm glad that you're afraid, because I am so afraid, too." Laughter rang throughout the room, though died quickly. "I'm ready for this, Kai. I'm… I'm ready for us."

Kai screwed up his face as more tears poured out. She took to helping him mop up his cheeks, chuckling quietly all the way, as the Minister asked for the rings and for their "I Do's."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He pulled her into him, and she wound her fingers through his lightly-gelled hair as he kissed her. Emotions were soaring through her muscles, warnings flashing by so fast that she couldn't catch on to any of them. She ignored them all, she ignored the clapping crowd, she ignored the fact that time was ticking quickly away. None of it mattered.

He broke away from her, "How do you feel, Princess?"

She rubbed the pad of her thumb across his cheekbone, "Like I'm going to pass out."

He kissed her forehead, "Please don't."

She giggled, "Have I told you recently that I love you?"

He brushed her bangs back, "You may've mentioned it three or six times in the last five minutes, I don't remember."

"Okay. I had to make sure," and then she kissed him again, visions of their future swirling in her mind. It was going to be magical. It already was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _**B-B-B-BONUS CHAPTER.**_ I bet you weren't expecting this five months later! The good news is that neither was I. I reread the series. It killed me all over again. So here, have this, love it (I hope), cherish it (if you want to). I will never write anything as good as this 'lil series thing. Tragic. I do have a love/hate relationship with wedding scenes. I have been to three (3) weddings in my entire life, and the last one was when I was 14, and not even Say Yes to the Dress prepared me. It was probably really cheesy. It was probably even poorly written. I'm probably not sorry.


	6. Additions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles. Marissa Meyer is too cool to be me.  
**Disclaimer no. 2**: Again, fluff. Prepare accordingly.  
**Disclaimer no. 3**: I really love writing about these dorks so thanks everyone for reading and putting up with it. I hope the unexpectedness of this continuation is more than acceptable.  
**Important Things**: If you're not good with military time, 2300 is 11 PM and 1700 is 5 PM!

* * *

_**"There is no remedy for love but to love more." **\- _Henry David Thoreau

She pressed her back flat against the office door, trying to slow her heartbeat and erratic breathing, eyes fixated on the ceiling. She was smiling, and something about it was haunting.

"Cinder?"

She dropped her eyes to the woman she now considered her mother, in more ways than one.

Trinity cocked her head to the side, "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Is Kai all right?"

She nodded more aggressively.

"Did his 23rd go over well?"

She replied, once again, with only a nod.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Cinder pushed herself away from the door and rushed to the other side of Trinity's desk, where she was now standing in concern. She threw her arms around the woman and pulled her close. She was shaking.

"What's wrong, Cinder? Why are you acting so strange?"

Cinder pulled away and grasped Trinity's shoulders. "I'm 11 weeks along. Due in October."

It took Trinity a moment (an agonizingly long time) to comprehend what Cinder meant, but it registered and her eyes widened and she embraced her surrogate daughter as tightly as she could, trying not to cry. "Does Kai know?"

"He's at lunch with his father. You're the only other person I wanted to tell first."

Trinity pulled back and held her at arm's length. She and Cinder had known each other for nearly four years and, at 20, the cyborg was glowing. She touched her cheek, "Are you certain?"

Cinder shook her head, "I've been having my suspicions. Kai had that lunch thing so I went to the medical wing and yeah, they confirmed it." She sighed, "And to think we've only been married for less than two years."

"_Only_?" Trinity quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised it took you two that long. I once wondered if I'd have to make your wedding dress to accommodate a growing belly!"

If a system overheat was possible, Cinder would've turned burgundy before passing out. Finally, she covered her face with her palms and began to laugh. It was quiet and reserved at first, but soon divulged into howls. She was undoubtedly overcome with emotion, and she couldn't pretend as if Trinity's statement was in anyway wrong or egregious.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"Tonight," she replied, sucking in a breath to stop the laughter. "Do you think it's too soon?"

Trinity twirled a piece of Cinder's hair around a finger, "Why would it be?"

Cinder glanced down at the nails of her human hand. They hadn't been dirty since she came to the palace and, somehow, she still wasn't used to it. "I'm not sure how he'll react."

"You're joking, yes?" Trinity chuckled. "Cinder! He'll be thrilled! Do you know how many times he's come to me talking about children? About starting a family?"

"He's never really talked to me about it," she mumbled, scratching the back of her head anxiously.

Trinity squeezed her shoulders, "He was worried just as much as you are. Seems silly, doesn't it? Look at how happy you are about it! Tell him tonight. He'll be so happy that he will probably even cry."

Cinder massaged her temples, "I'm so glad that one of us has an easy time showing emotion."

"You two will have the most beautiful children in all the Commonwealth, perhaps even all the galaxy." Trinity promised.

Cinder knew, too, that she really believed that.

* * *

The room was still bright at 2300, the netscreen playing some silly drama that she'd picked up whenever she had the chance. Kai had been in meetings with his father since dinner, so she was waiting for him. However, it'd been a long day, and she'd dozed off. She was shaken from a shallow sleep when she heard the door click.

She sat up quickly from her pillows and looked around sleepily.

"I was hoping I wouldn't wake you," he said from the door. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep." He walked over and kissed her forehead.

She reached out her arms, "Wait."

He stood at the side of the bed and held her hands, looking down at her. "What is it?"

Her eyes glazed over while she tried to remember what she had wanted to tell him. She figured it wasn't too important if she couldn't remember it through the sleepy fog. "Uh… The meetings ran pretty late. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Just more information than usual, mostly technological advancements. Nothing too serious." She yawned and nodded, having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He stepped back, "I'm going to get ready for bed, okay? I'll be back." He commanded the netscreen to shut off and for the lights to dim and walked into the bathroom.

All at once, Cinder remembered what she'd wanted to tell him. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, unsteady, and stumbled her way into the bathroom in a haze. She got there just in time to watch him peel off his shirt.

"You're so handsome," she said, blinking away the sleep.

He laughed quietly, turning toward her. "You really should go back to sleep. I'll be there in just a moment."

She took a step toward him and ran a hand from his chest to his abs, admiring every hill and valley with tired eyes, "Our children are going to be beautiful."

"If only because they got their genes from their mother," he said, studying her. It wasn't like her to make such comments at random.

She reached up and took his face in her hands. He leaned into her human hand, closing his eyes dreamily. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

His eyes shot open, "What?"

Cinder dropped her metal hand, splaying the five fingers across her stomach. "October 16th, to be exact."

He froze, processing the information.

Cinder leaned back nervously and dropped both hands to her sides.

His eyes stared into the room, just over her head.

He looked back at her.

After what felt like forever, he hugged her, laughing. "Stars, Cinder. Are you sure? Are you really sure?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, shutting her eyes. "I'm really, _really_ sure."

He pulled away and began to caress her cheek, tears brimming his eyes. "I'm so… I don't know. Excited. Thrilled. Elated. All of the above?"

"Those all mean basically the same thing," she mused, running her fingers through his hair. "So yes, all of the above." He let out a tearful sob and buried his face in her shoulder. She tittered, "Why are you crying, Kai?"

He lifted his head and kissed her cheeks and her forehead and her nose and her lips and her jaw and her neck, leaving remnants of salty tears all over her face. "My beautiful princess, this is the best news ever."

"I guess Trinity was right when she said you'd be happy. I can't believe I was worried."

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. "What were you worried about? That I wouldn't be receptive to this? I've wanted this for so long, Cinder. Stars above, we're going to be _parents_."

She buried her face in his neck. Inhaled. Exhaled. And then, she smiled.

* * *

The press conference was scheduled for the early evening, though Cinder felt it was too soon to let the world know. So much could happen that early, but everyone assured her that it would be fine. Rikan had told her that his wife found out she was pregnant with Kai at 9 weeks and had wasted no time setting one up. Cinder, however, knew that his late wife had been born into a life that would help her in her time as Empress.

Peony and Iko were the next to know after Kai, followed by the emperor and his adviser. It'd been quite an emotional day for the royal family.

Kai was dressed in a silk red shirt with a white sash and white pants. He leaned against the archway of Trinity's office, wiping the exhaustion from his eyes. It was already 1700, but he and Cinder had been up nearly all night talking about the immediate and long-term future, Cinder explaining what he could expect through quick searches and him comforting all of her worries.

Trinity was fixing her hair, and he admired the red silk dress that adorned her body, the color a perfect match to his. It had a white silk band around the waist. She wore red kitten heels and a face that said she just wanted to go back to bed.

Kai smirked, "How do you feel?"

She caught sight of him in the mirror and her expression softened considerably, "Like I wish I could wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants for once."

Trinity clicked off the flat iron and guffawed, "Don't worry, my love. Your maternity clothes will be ten times better than any sweats I could make you."

Androids usually do most of the work for Trinity's royal clients, but she had loved Cinder so much that the only thing she didn't do herself was actually _make_ the clothes, and only because she didn't have that sort of free time.

Cinder sighed, "I've been reading so many things about pregnancy and I just – it's going to be worth it but, stars, it'll be terrible."

Kai walked up behind her as Trinity moved to put her things away and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He made eye contact with her through the mirror and he grinned at the sight, "It's going to be hard, yes, but we'll all be right here, okay?" He brushed his lips across her cheek, "There's no reason for you to worry."

She reached up and touched his hair. "I bet everyone already knows. Or thinks they do. I bet they're split down the middle. Are we getting a divorce? Or are we having kids? At this point, it could be either. Stars, it could be both."

"Well, when they find out that I no longer love you, I'm sure it'll be important that I look as handsome as I do, right? All of their daughters will be, once again, begging to dance with me at the next ball!" He joked, giving her a quick squeeze before standing up. Cinder crinkled her eyes in amusement when the orange light flashed in her vision.

"Be careful," Trinity eyed him with a warning, "In a few months, if you make a joke like that, she might take you seriously."

Cinder stood up, "Not even a lie detector in the brain can deflect a pregnant woman's hormones."

The older woman nodded, "This is true."

Kai gave a dramatic gulp just as Torin stuck his head in the room. "It's time to start the conference. Is everyone ready?"

Cinder stood up and hooked her arm inside Kai's. "We are." Kai gave her a reassuring nod and they headed toward the conference room, her stomach in knots.

They'd been in the conference room together quite a few times already, but her stomach still turned every time, what with the cameras and journalists vying for their attention so that they could ask questions. Kai, on the other hand, seemed completely calm and composed. He had an air of confidence about him that Cinder envied. She'd always wanted to be more like him, but she could never accustom herself to the crowds and flashing lights.

He kissed her hair just before they stepped onto the podium and gave her hand a supportive squeeze, knowing how anxious it always made her.

Kai cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the microphone, Cinder to his left. "Thank you all for gathering here tonight. It is with happy hearts that we come to you. My wife has some news to share with you all."

Cinder gave him a look of terror as he gestured for her to speak. She wet her lips and took a deep breath, "Just yesterday, during a visit with the doctors here at the palace, I found out that I am eleven weeks along in my pregnancy. While it'll be at least another month and a half before we can supply any more news, we wanted to share this thrilling new development in our lives with you. Thank you."

Kai leaned over her to speak, "We will now take three questions before concluding this conference."

Cinder pointed to a journalist in the 4th row. He stood up, and his accent was reminiscent of southern North America. "Is it true that you and the President of the American Republic have been having… relations since you've been dating Prince Kaito?"

Kai began to laugh and Cinder stifled a chuckle by clearing her throat as he hit the podium open-palmed once for effect. Even knowing his father would have his head for losing his composure, he couldn't help himself. "No, those rumors are not and were never true. I'm not sure who came up with them, but they sure created a legacy, didn't they?" Kai covered his mouth, finally calming down. Cinder bumped lightly into him before turning her attention back to the crowd of reporters. "Now, any serious questions?"

* * *

Cinder hadn't even shed her dress yet when she plopped down on the bed, kicking off the heels and groaning at the ceiling. "I didn't think three questions would take an additional hour," she complained, "at least, not counting that first one!" She covered her face with her hands, "What kind of reporter asks such a stupid, ridiculous question about a _rumor_?" She harrumphed.

Kai cackled from the bathroom, "You have to admit, that was a show-stealer. I haven't laughed so hard in such a long time."

She rolled over on her stomach and watched him perform his nightly routine, knowing that she probably should, too. "Only because you never laugh at my jokes anymore."

"Well." His eyes didn't shift from the mirror, "You should step up your game."

She rolled off the bed and marched into the bathroom, arms crossed over her chest. "_Excuse me_? I resent that."

He composed his expression, feigning seriousness, and then glanced over at her. "Can I help you?" She loved the way the water droplets clung to the hair over his forehead as he washed his face.

"I'm very funny," she replied.

"Not really," he shrugged. She learned to ignore the orange light when they played that game and pretend that he was serious, for the sake of the fun.

She squared her jaw, "Well then." She'd devised a good strategy not long before that for winning. She lifted her arm and pulled the zipper on the side of the dress down as he towel-dried his face. She listened to the all-too-familiar _whoosh _of the fabric hitting the floor. "Is this funny enough for you?"

He slid his eyes over her without turning his head, then shifted them back to the mirror, running a wet washcloth through his hair to get out some of the gel. "I'm not sure if 'funny' is appropriate in that context." She moved to hop on the bathroom counter, drawing his attention more. She lifted an eyebrow and innocently tilted her head. He smirked and moved in front of her, placing his palms on either side of the counter. "_Fine_. I concede."

"That's what I thought," she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. His hands were cold to the touch from the counter has he placed them against her bare skin. She squealed and pushed her palms against his chest, "Your hands are freezing!"

"Shhh." After a moment, the cold subsided as his hands warmed, and she continued kissing him. It was short-lived. He pulled back, "Hey, in all the excitement, I forgot to tell you something."

She began to plant kisses around his neck, "Hm?"

"It's really important."

"Mmhm?"

He pulled back even more, "Babe, really."

She sat straighter, "You called me babe. What happened?" 'Babe' had become their sort of code word when something was really, _really _important.

"I feel awful," he admitted. "I put it off for a long time because I wanted it to be my legacy rather than my father's." She gave him a confused look. "I started talking to him about it a month ago and tomorrow, during a public address and a press conference, my father is going to announce the repeal of the Cyborg Protection Act." Cinder bit her lip and ran her nails softly down the side of his face, wondering why he didn't seem happy about it, but knowing he was getting there. "We should've repealed it the day I took you away from Adri. It should've never been instated. I could've-"

"It's over," she whispered, grinning at him. "It's okay. It's over now. I'm not angry with you." She wasn't, but she wasn't necessarily sure how to express just how happy she was about the news either.

"I'm angry with myself-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "You're okay, it's all right. I forgive you."

He gave her a peck on the forehead, "Thank you."

"Now, if you don't mind," she pressed her lips against the curve of his shoulder, "I was trying to seduce my husband."

* * *

He shook her shoulder and all she did was swat his arm away. He shook her again, "Come on, love. It's time to get up. The conference is this afternoon."

She opened her eyes and looked at him with pleading eyes, "I don't feel well."

The corners of Kai's lips turned downward, "Are you sick?"

"Sort of." She pulled the blanket up to her chin, "I know it's an important day and I should go, but can't we just stay in? Just this once? I'm so tired."

He brushed her hair away from her forehead. "Of course. I think we can get away with it this time," he winked. "How about I order us some breakfast, and then we can just hang out in here all day?"

She smiled weakly, "That sounds amazing. I'll comm Trinity and Rikan." Afterward, Cinder watched him as he tapped out an order on his netscreen from his side of the bed. "Kai?" He met her eyes. "Will you still love me when I get fat?"

Kai chuckled, "I'll always love you, no matter what." He slid back under the blanket and enveloped her in his arms. "You'll be beautiful three months from now and you'll be beautiful three decades from now. Okay?"

She snuggled into him, grumbling something incoherent.

They both would've dozed off if not for an android announcing itself and rolling in with their pancakes and glasses of milk and bacon and sausage. Kai thanked the android and sent it away, placing the tray around his thighs. He glanced at Cinder. "Hungry?"

She nodded vigorously. "Cut it for me."

Kai laughed, "You must be exhausted."

She lifted herself up out of bed and rested her chin on his shoulder, watching him work. "Our kids are going to be so disgusted by us."

"Why?" He shot her a look.

She pecked his jaw, "Because we've been together for almost four years and we're still nauseatingly in love."

He stabbed a pancake with a fork and fed it to her. "Must be your wiring affecting my bioelectricity."

"Must be that click between us that you felt." They shared a laugh as he fed her another piece of pancake. She swallowed and then stole a drink of milk. "So I was reading online last night after you fell asleep and, apparently, I should start showing next week, if all the factors are right or whatever. Which I'm sure they will be, since I don't even have the hips of a mother. Our poor baby won't have anywhere to go."

Kai kissed the top of her head, "I'm most excited about setting up the nursery."

Cinder yawned, "You and Trinity will probably clash quite a bit there, you know. She'll want things one way and you'll want them another and I won't be able to choose a side. It'll be great, really."

"Try not to sound so hopeless," he said with a smile in his voice. "Peony and Iko will also be there to voice their opinions!"

"Oh god," Cinder buried her face in her hands, "I'm going to be _so _hormonal. And so fat!" She pulled back a little and looked at him, "Just know that I don't mean anything I might say and please don't divorce me."

He glared at her, "I think I can handle it."

She reached over him and picked up a piece of bacon, feeding him a bite. "That's comforting." As she set the bacon down, she stopped. "Stars."

"What?" Kai sat up straighter, taking little care to make sure the breakfast tray didn't fall over. "What's wrong?"

Her hands flew to her mouth, "The ball! I'm going to look so weird!"

Kai fell back against the pillows, "Good stars above, Cinder. Don't scare me like that."

"Just imagine all of the mean gossip columns about me! Your creepy little fan clubs are going to jump all over that."

"Since when do you care what they think?" He asked.

"I don't, not really. It just makes me sad sometimes. I'm not sure why, it just does."

Kai moved the half-full breakfast tray to the nightstand and then rolled back over to pull her into his arms. "Say the word and I'll shut every single one of them down."

"Not even the emperor has that kind of power," she reminded him, "but I appreciate the thought."

"Besides," he said, before commanding the blinds to shut to shield the room from the brightening sunlight, "you're going to be pregnant. You'll be growing a human inside of you. If someone has something negative to say about it, they can take it up with their mothers."

"You make a good point." She yawned again, feeling the exhaustion set back in. "Oh, I had a weird dream last night. Wanna hear it?"

He ran the tips of his fingers over her back, "Depends. On a scale of 1 to 10, ten being the most, how weird was it?"

"11."

"Hit me."

"I was sixteen again," she explained with a yawn. "And it was before the ball, only I wasn't going to the ball. And you came and visited me at the market to fix Nainsi for something that was really important. And then some awful disease killed your father in less than a week – sorry – and then Peony died from the same thing! And I can't believe I didn't wake up crying! And then there was some doctor here who told me I was Lunar or something and apparently, I ended up being the daughter of Queen Channary who was killed by her sister, Levana. You remember when she exiled Levana to Mars, right? For trying to kill her baby or whatever?" She thought for a moment, "Oh, and apparently you had a crush on me, even though I went to the ball looking like a wreck. And I only went to warn you that Levana was going to kill you if you married her. It was… really strange."

"Marry an evil Lunar queen? Me?" Kai hummed, "That is strange."

"I'm pretty sure Iko became a spaceship before I woke up." She rubbed her eyes. "It was really vivid."

"Maybe it's true in some bizarre, alternate universe."

She chuckled, "Perhaps. Glad we're not _there_. It did, however, give me a good name for our baby if it's a girl."

"What's that?"

She rolled onto her back and lifted up her nightgown to her waist, tracing patterns on her still-flat stomach with her fingertips. "Selene."

* * *

It was 3 AM. It was always 3 AM, like clockwork. She hadn't gotten a full night's rest since she'd started showing and now, at 39 weeks, she was almost used to the constant exhaustion. Still, she threw her legs over the side of the bed after crawling out of Kai's grasp and wobbled into the bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet seat and rested her head against the wall. "C'mon, Selene," she said quietly. "Can't mommy get one night of sleep? Just this once?"

As if giving a reluctant reply, the first contraction came.

"You're not helping," she whispered to her large belly. "You're not helping at all." She'd been having false contractions for weeks, so it was nothing new.

Another came after she settled back into bed, but she only closed her eyes and wished it to pass, like it usually did after a few minutes, so she could fall back asleep. It became apparent very quickly that it would not. When they were still happening an hour later, she finally shook Kai awake.

He sat up quickly and looked around, noticing that it was still very dark. "What? What's wrong? Is it time?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

_RISING OXYTOCIN LEVELS IN BLOOD_.

"One hundred percent."

He hadn't been expecting that.

He froze.

"Kai."

His body finally caught up with his brain, "Right, yeah. Okay. Um, you comm the doctor, I'll grab your stuff."

She commed the doctor quickly, followed by Peony – reminding her to grab Iko before she came, and then Trinity, and then Rikan. "I feel like I'm _dying_," she complained as she headed to meet Kai at the door. "The worst part is that I won't even be able to catch up on sleep after this." He helped her into the wheelchair they'd had on hand as they left the room, and commanding the lights to shut off was an afterthought.

They met Iko and Peony, who had been staying while Cinder's due date was near, in the main corridor, and they had to up their pace to keep up with Kai, who was all but running while pushing Cinder in the chair.

"Isn't this exciting?" He asked, halfway out of breath, two halls from the medical wing. "We'll get to meet our daughter soon!"

"Kai," Cinder said through her clenched teeth, "if you don't _shut up_, I swear on my parents' graves-!" Her threat was cut short by another contraction, a breath hissing past her lips.

The palace didn't return to its nightly peace for another hour and a half. At that point, Cinder was surrounded in cooling blankets and ice packs so she wouldn't overheat, the fear of it had only added to the already high-stress situation. Finally, the bright-eyed baby was placed in her arms.

"My stars, she is wonderful," Kai's voice was low as he pressed his finger into his daughter's hand, delighting in the way she tightened it around him. He knew it was only a reflex, but it was still the most amazing thing.

He pressed his lips to the top of Cinder's head. She touched her daughter's nose, "Linh Selene, you are the luckiest newborn in the galaxy."

"I call her after Kai," Peony proclaimed. "She is my goddaughter, after all."

Trinity crossed her arms, "She's my surrogate granddaughter."

"Calm down, everyone," Rikan waved his hands in a quieting motion. "Everyone will get a chance to hold her. However, as her only other blood relative, I believe it is my turn to hold my granddaughter next."

Cinder lifted her daughter and passed her to her father, "Don't forget to support her head." She sat back in the hospital bed and listened as they all bickered over who gets to hold her next. She watched Kai lift Selene to his face and kiss her forehead, before lowering her, poking her nose with his finger and cooing. It was a perfect sight.

_Everything_ was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am done, finished, with this AU. I love it so much but I feel like posting anymore with it is just pushing it. Hell, _this _chapter is pushing it. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT. THAT'S ALL IT WAS EVER SUPPOSED TO BE. What have I done? What am I doing? (Procrastinating.) It's been fun. I have other stuff to write. Also, hella French homework. A out.

PS: I read it over like 3 times after I finished it. If I missed anything, well, then, that sucks.

PPS: You're awesome and you look great in that shirt.


End file.
